


Umineko no Naku Koro Ni -Fake-

by BlackyLumia



Series: Sea of Kakera [1]
Category: Original Work, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Multi, Origin Story, Original Character-centric
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyLumia/pseuds/BlackyLumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una bruja desconocida entra al juego de Rokkenjima entre el 4 y 5 juego<br/>Pero esto no importa, para empezar no sera relevante~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

Las brujas estaban tranquilas mirando hacia el kakera de tragedia en una isla llamada Rokkenjima.  
Lambdadelta, bruja de lo certero, estaba tomando su té con infinito aburrimiento, parecía que tendrían que esperar un poco más para el siguiente juego debido a lo que había pasado en el anterior

  
-Empieza el arco de respuestas, ¿no es así?

Los ojos carmín de la rubia miraron hacia la bruja frente a ella  
Bebiendo té de ciruela, mirando con sus ojos hacia la nada, se encontraba Bernkastel, Bruja de los Milagros, la persona que más odiaba, y al mismo tiempo más amaba en todo el universo

-Odio cuando lo llaman de esa manera, ¿Quién dice que sus respuestas serán respondidas en los próximos juegos?

La bruja de los milagros rió levemente ante lo que había dicho su compañera, en parte tenía razón, pero había muchas brujas que ya estaban ansiosas por el siguiente juego, y ahora mismo estaban empezando a ser consumidas por el aburrimiento

-¿Alguien quiere acompañarnos en el entretiempo? -Lanzo la pregunta al aire, viendo si alguna de las brujas que miraba les interesaba empezar alguna clase de juego con ellas, aunque esto significara peligros para quien atendiera el llamado

Burbujas grises aparecieron del techo y se acomodaron en una silla tomando forma: una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grisáceos apareció en ella, su vestido era negro con detalles en blanco, su expresión entre cauta y emocionada  
Algo extraño de ella eran sus orejas, no eran humanas, eran largas, grises y caídas, a simple vista parecerían las de un perro, pero eran en realidad de un animal al cual las brujas consideran en extremo inferior, por tanto la joven no las tenía porque ella quisiera, sino habían sido producto de algo que había pasado hace muchísimo tiempo

-Buenas tardes –Expreso la bruja en un tono digno para su apariencia empezando la adolescencia, un poco soprano y aniñado aun

Las brujas no miraron de buena cara su llegada, observando una y otra vez su aspecto

-¿Ya nos conocemos no es verdad? –Hablo la bruja de lo certero –Shiel, si no me equivoco  
La bruja asintió –Shiel Dgraziatta, Bruja de lo desafortunado  
Ambas Brujas rieron al oír el título de la joven –Llegas tarde pero tan a tiempo –Rió cruelmente Lambdadelta –Aquí ya han pasado muchos eventos tan desafortunados que te harían reír  
-Lo sé, no llevo mucho observando el juego, pero ya he visto lo más necesario para avanzar  
-¿Qué buscas ganar de esto? –Dijo más seriamente Bernkastel  
-Soy solo otra bruja que se aburre, ¿Qué no puedo jugar este pequeño juego?  
-Bueno, después de todo, todas aquí conocemos muy bien lo que es aburrirse, pero no es que este siendo empática contigo

La recién llegada rió tranquilamente

-Nadie dijo eso Lady Lambdadelta, me gustaría entrar al juego como parte de sus piezas  
Lambdadelta miro divertida, sonriendo mostrando sus dientes -Un pequeño revés de tu parte no caería mal al juego, no estás de acuerdo, ¿Bern?  
-¿Por qué no entras como competidora?

Shiel se quedó callada, como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio, pelear contra estas dos brujas, seria suicidio, sería más fácil aliarse con una de ellas

-Por mí no hay problema –Dijo la bruja de los milagros a respuesta de su silencio -solo tienes que recordar que seremos enemigas una vez que comience el juego… -lanzo una risita tétrica -si mueres seria tu propia culpa por tu elección  
-El aburrimiento es el peor veneno para una bruja, dudo que haya peor muerte que el morir de aburrimiento  
-En ese caso te doy mi autorización, aunque no estarías aquí de no haberla recibido antes  
-¿Empezamos el juego?

Shiel miro hacia la silla principal, una silla que parecía ser de quien realmente había invitado a estas brujas a la velada -cuando ella quiera darle inicio

Mariposas doradas aparecieron en la habitación, y de ahí apareció el ama del juego  
Su cabello dorado, sus ojos color azul profundo, su vestido tan elegante y hermoso  
Beatrice, la bruja infinita, la bruja dorada, milagrosamente había sido llamada para poder empezar el juego

-En ese caso, comencemos esto

La ama del Kakera rió comenzando así el nuevo juego


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

La familia Ushiromiya llegaba al llegando a la isla de Rokkenjima

  
-Vaya, si ha sido realmente rápido –Eva aún estaba maravillada, el viaje de ese año definitivamente había tomado menos de lo esperado  
-Hubiéramos ido aún más rápido si cierto llorón no hubiera estado gritando “¡Me voy a caer!” -Jessica reía divertida sobre la graciosa frase de su primo mientras Maria repetía “caer, caer” seguido de su clásico “u-uu”  
-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso… -Battler parecía apenado y molesto ante lo que había pasado en la lancha, pero no podía evitarlo, realmente le aterraba estar en otra cosa que no fuera ir por tierra a pie

De repente el mundo se volvió gris y el tiempo se detuvo

***

Por los vidrios de la sala de té, tan blanca como hueso, se encontraban tres personas, dos de ellas brujas, una de ellas un pobre joven repitiendo una y otra vez la tragedia que asesino a su familia en busca de encontrar al culpable

-Ahora estamos en un nuevo juego…. ¿Y quien es la nueva? –Dijo el pelirrojo al mirar que esta vez, la bruja que acompañaba a Beato no había aparecido antes en ninguno de los juegos  
La bruja se puso de pie –Mi nombre es Shiel, soy la bruja de lo desafortunado y una pieza más de Lady Lambdadelta en este juego, gusto el conocerlo, Ushiromiya Battler  
-¡¿“Gusto en conocerlo”?! –Expreso la bruja en sobresalto -¡¿No te parece genial Battler?! Muchas otras brujas te hubieran empezado a hostigar mientras se presentan, considerando que eres un inútil

Battler miro entre molesto al suelo mientras la bruja se burlaba de el

-Ya estoy al tanto de todo y de la ineptitud de su oponente, Lady Beatrice, solo quise ser amable  
Beatrice rio ante esto, Battler se molestó al respecto -b-bueno, dejando de lado las presentaciones y volvamos al juego, cuantas personas hay en la isla  
\- **~No hay más de 18 personas en la isla de Rokkenjima~** –Dijo la bruja molesta, la pregunta había sido expresada ya muchas veces, las suficientes como para molestarse al dar la respuesta  
-Ok, **~no hay más de 18 personas en la isla~** ya dejando en claro eso, sigamos con el juego  
Shiel miraba a los dos, como si examinara sus movimientos

  
***

La mansión en Rokkenjima se vestía de gala para el evento anual, los primos se habían saludado ya en el barco, Jessica estaba ansiosa por mostrarles los cuartos de huéspedes donde los más jóvenes se quedarían

-Muchas gracias, Gohda-san por ayudarnos con las maletas –Battler estaba ayudando con unas cuantas, pero Gohda definitivamente era más robusto que él  
-No hay problema Battler-kun, aquí estoy para ayudar… ah, Kanon-kun, ¿puedes venir?

Gohda dirigió su cabeza hacia el joven sirviente que llegaba con algunos abonos en una carreta

-Yo puedo con las maletas perfectamente  
Kanon se quedó viendo al Battler, con mirada confundida y turbada, uno pensaría que sería normal ya que es la primera vez que ve al joven y tal vez no le conociera, en su distracción al reconocer al joven dejo caer los costales que cargaba  
-Pero que… ¡Kanon-kun! Por dios, ¡que desastre! ¡Déjame arreglar esto!  
Gohda parecía molesto, mientras Kanon parecía sin expresión, entre Gohda, Kanon y Battler empezaron a poner los sacos de nuevo en la carreta

  
***

-Aclaremos algo, ¿el abuelo esta ya muerto en este momento?  
-No tengo porque contestarte, el juego no ha empezado aún  
Battler miro a la invitada –Y tú, ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?  
-Solo estoy observando –Dijo la bruja en un tono casi monótono –realmente no ayudo mucho en el juego, no puedo usar ni el rojo ni el azul por mi misma

La bruja de lo desafortunado sonrió a la bruja dorada, esta le sonrió infantilmente de regreso

-Eso bloquea tus planes, ¿no es así Battler? y por supuesto **~Esta niña no tendrá mi permiso de usar la verdad roja o el azul respecto a este juego~** , aunque no negare la posibilidad que en un futuro la deje usarla

Battler parecía molesto ante esto, la bruja solo se mofó

-Sigamos con el juego –Dijo la bruja de lo desafortunado

  
***

Paso algún rato hasta que llegó la hora de la cena  
Entre tanto los primos y Shannon conversaban de camino

-Ahora que lo veo ¿Por qué no invitamos a Kanon-kun mañana a la playa? –Sugirió Battler, llamando la atención de su rubia prima, que sonrió apenada  
-Sería una buena idea, claro, si el tifón pasa en la noche -Contestó  
-Lo más seguro es que no pase tan pronto –Dijo Shannon mirando al tormentoso cielo y viendo como las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer –Le comentare en la noche, espero si acceda  
-Kanon-kun y a Shannon casi todas sus rondas están separadas-Jessica explico -la única vez que pueden estar juntos es ya casi para antes de dormir en el cuarto de sirvientes  
-Casi nunca nos tocan las rondas al mismo tiempo, así que en practicidad permanecemos siempre separados cuando trabajamos, cuando uno se encuentra libre, el otro está trabajando  
-Pero aun así lo quieres tanto como a un hermano –George sonrió a la chica, esta se sonrojo  
-Sí, exacto, nos conocimos en el mismo orfanato, que es mantenido por la familia Ushiromiya  
-Tengo entendido que solo a los alumnos ejemplares los dejan venir aquí –Trato de presumir George  
-¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio? –Battler parecía asombrado -¿Eso significa que Shannon-chan y Kanon-kun son chicos súper inteligentes?  
Shannon se puso roja de pena ante el comentario -y-y-yo no lo vería así, es decir, si es muy difícil ser contratado, pero…  
Viendo como la pobre trataba de dar explicación, George cambio el tema –Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión… este, Shannon, planeábamos jugar cartas luego, ¿quieres venir?

  
***

Battler tenía memorias vagas sobre el cuarto juego, bueno, este era el quinto juego

-De este punto se repite hasta las 12 de la noche del siguiente  
-Esta vez que daré una pequeña ayuda, Battler, adelantare un poco el reloj hasta poco antes de las 12 –Un reloj apareció en los vitrales, listo para adelantar el tiempo  
-Está bien, pero solo si dices en rojo donde esta cada quien

Beato miro hacia otro lado como ignorando la petición de Battler

-¡Oh vamos!  
-… En todo caso yo me encargo –Shiel se puso de pie invocando la confusión y curiosidad de Beatrice  
-Beato ya dijo que no puedes decir verdad roja… -Battler parecía presentir un engaño, la joven bruja sonrió  
-No puedo decirla porque en si no tengo ni idea de cómo se mueven las piezas –Se acercó a las ventanas –Ushiromiya Battler ¿Qué es lo que vez en esta escena?

Battler miro arriba, estaban los primos, divirtiéndose jugando cartas, Maria estaba empezando a dormitar, parecía un juego casual, Shannon se mostraba tensa por su mala mano, mirando en todas direcciones, George veía con ternura su expresión, mientras Battler parecía que iba a ganar, aunque el que se encontraba en metamundo ya sabía que Jessica tenía una mejor mano que la de él

Ante en silencio, la bruja no contesto –Lo que vemos es diferente, no puedo arriesgarme a darte ventaja, el juego ni siquiera ha empezado  
-Entonces como piensas encargarte –Pregunto Beatrice con curiosidad  
-Yo no puedo decir la verdad Roja, pero ellos posiblemente si

Burbujas aparecieron yendo al suelo, creando sombras, de estas dos muebles  
Uno era pelirrojo, con orejas de algún y la mano izquierda de algún felino, ojos rojos sin vida, pero molestos, como si el solo hecho de estar ahí lo molestara  
El otro era de cabello azul, sus orejas y la mano derecha eran las de un perro o un lobo o algún canino, no podían ver sus ojos, ya que su cabello parecía taparlos, miraba a todos lados, como preocupado de estar ahí

-Desafortunado Caim, aquí –El mueble felino se inclino  
-Desafortunado Seir, Aquí –El mueble canino hizo lo mismo

Shiel les sonrió, ellos se levantaron, quedando atrás de su ama

-Estos son mis muebles, no son tan prácticos como las estacas de Lady Beatrice, ellos no tienen formas físicas, pero son excelentes en reconocimiento

Beatrice sonrió a los dos muebles –Me parece bien, tiene mi permiso

-Muchas gracias Lady Beatrice –Caim dio una pequeña reverencia  
-Es un honor LA.dy Beatrice –Seir le siguió, y posteriormente miro a Battler -tenga entendido Battler-SA.ma que no repetiremos ninguna de las cosas que usted nos mande a repetir, solo si es orden DIRECTA de nuestra ama lo repetiremos

Battler hizo un sonido de malestar, pensaba que tal vez los muebles podrían serle de ayuda pero tal parecía que no sería el caso

-Que lindos muebles, bruja de lo desafortunado  
-Con sus estacas, Lady Beatrice, lo considerare un cumplido, Caim, examina el campo de juego para determinar la verdad roja y pasa información a Seir para que pueda usar la verdad Azul  
-Como ordene –Dijeron al unísono  
El mueble pelirrojo miro hacia el centro del metamundo, los vidrios de las ventanas reflejando el reloj de abuelo, de repente empezó a entrar en una especie de trance, al cual lo acompaño Seir  
-Contacto con el mundo del Kakera numero 186756563345a fecha exacta, fecha: 4 de octubre de 1986, hora: 11: 48: 40 con 29 PM, verificando estatus, verificando Ruido, contactando a Desafortunado Seir para autorización  
-Desafortunado Seir, Contacto recibido, autorización concedida, registrando datos, registrando nombres, registrando aspectos, registrando lugares, contactando a Desafortunado Caim para resolución final  
-Desafortunado Caim, Contacto recibido, Resolución en 50%, enviando verificaciones…, verificación acreditada, autorización recibida, anulando Ruido, corrigiendo eventos desafortunados, Resolución a 99%

Con los ojos sin vida, el mueble pelirrojo miro hacia Battler - **~Ushiromiya Krauss, Ushiromiya Eva, Ushiromiya Hideyoshi, Ushiromiya Rudolf, Ushiromiya Kyrie, Ushiromiya Rosa están en el comedor, Ushiromiya Natsuhi y Toshiro Gohda justo detrás de la puerta, Kanon y Shannon están en el cuarto de sirvientes, Chiyo Kumasawa está en la cocina, Genji Ronoue esta con ella, Ushiromiya Battler, Ushiromiya Jessica, Ushiromiya George, Ushiromiya Maria y Terumasa Nanjo están en la casa de huéspedes~**

-Como la bruja Dorada se ha negado a decir si Kinzo está vivo o no Caim no tiene derecho a decir en rojo su ubicación  
-Entonces usen el azul –Demando Battler

Seir pareció pedir permiso a la Beatrice, la cual solo asintió y movió su mano como respuesta

- **//Ushiromiya Kinzo está en su estudio encerrado, no hay forma de saber si está vivo o muerto//**  
Battler miro con desagrado a Seir, algo de ese mueble le desagradaba, quizás sea que no puede verle a los ojos, cubiertos en su totalidad por su cabello

-Ya que tu petición fue cumplida, supongo podemos continuar –La bruja dorada parecía aburrida, Battler solo asintió  
-Adelante

  
***

Al parecer de las personas mencionadas, Krauss, Natsuhi, Rudolf, Gohda, Kumasawa y Kanon fueron llamados al comedor por Kinzo para que este diera un mensaje importante  
Sin embargo no encontraron con Kinzo

-Gracias por venir -Beatrice rio, flotando grácilmente enfrente de los invitados  
-¿Q-quien rayos eres…? –Krauss parecía perturbado ante la bruja, tratando de pensar y razonar como era que estaba flotando  
-Qué mala manera de recibir a los invitados  
-Beatrice-sama –A pesar de haber mencionado el “Sama”, Kanon no se veía nada complacido ni tampoco respetuoso, Beato rio ante la mirada de odio del joven  
-Lamento informales a todos ustedes que fueron escogidos como los sacrificios del primer crepúsculo, así que el huir es completamente imposible

La bruja se burló en voz bastante alta mientras todos veían confundidos a su alrededor -lo último que puedo decir a ustedes es –Dijo la bruja abriendo los brazos -¡Bienvenidos a Rokkenjima! ahora, vengan, ¡Siete estacas del purgatorio!  
De una por una, las siete hermanas fueron apareciendo, empezando de la mayor, Lucifer, terminando por la menor, Asmodeus

-Las 7 hermanas del purgatorio, aquí –Declaro Lucifer  
-Empiecen con el primer crepúsculo  
-Enseguida –Dijeron al unísono

La risa de las maniáticas hermanas inundo la habitación mientras adquirían su forma de estacas

-Son solo 6, así que una de una de nosotras se queda fuera –Dijo entre risas Mammon  
-Lo más seguro que sea Lucifer oneesama –Dijo la menor  
-¡Déjense de palabrerías y a perforar! –Regaño Lucifer  
-¡Enseguida, Oneesama! -En menos de un parpadeo, las estacas salieron volando hacia todas direcciones

Kanon quien era el único que realmente entendía la situación, hizo aparecer su espada en su brazo y tratar de bloquear los ataques de las estacas

-¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! –Kumasawa chillo, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más, Asmodeus había alcanzado su cabeza y le había perforado magistralmente el cráneo  
-¡Kumasawa-san! -Justo tres segundos después Belzeebub había perforado el pecho de Gohda

Al ver las primeras muertes, Kanon empezaba a pensar si había posibilidad de salir vivos de esa habitación-¡Malditos muebles de la bruja!

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa…?  
-¡Cuidado! -Kanon se puso en medio de la estaca que iba dirigida hacia Krauss y esta le perforo el brazo  
-¡Desgraciado! ¡Maldito! ¡Quítate! ¡Quítate! ¡¡Quítate!! -La estaca de Lucifer trato varias veces de perforar por completo el brazo y clavarse en el pecho de Kanon, pero fue Satan quien paso por debajo del brazo de Kanon y perforo su pecho, emitiendo un sonido de dolor  
-¡Satan! ¡Era mío!  
-Tú eres la que es muy lenta oneesama

Lucifer trato de quitarse del brazo de Kanon que estaba cayendo ya sin vida

¡Kanon! –Krauss trato de sostener al joven, pero justamente en ese momento Mammon le ataco, perforándolo completamente del pecho a la espalda  
Lucifer empezó a gritar en desesperación al ver que en verdad se quedaría son matar a nadie, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Rudolf y perforo su pecho  
-¡Sí!  
-Que descuidada eres, oneesama

En su apresuro, Lucifer no había perforado ningún órgano vital de Rudolf, en cambio Belphegor había atravesado de lado su cabeza, haciendo que Rudolf cayera al suelo muerto  
En la carrera por perforar un cuerpo, solo quedaba Lucifer y Leviathan y solo Natsuhi seguía con vida, quien por cierto estaba mirando completamente ida a su marido, gritando su nombre y tratando de hacerlo reaccionar  
Con ojos llenos de rabia volteo a ver hacia Beato e intento moverse, pero sus pies no respondían

\- ¡Yo la perforare!  
-¡No! ¡Yo seré quien la mate!

Ambas estacas se lanzaron contra Natsuhi, Lucifer dio en la cabeza y Leviathan dio justo al lado de Lucifer, volando la mitad del rostro de Natsuhi  
Beatrice solo miro con una expresión extraña a Natsuhi, parecía hasta que fuera lastima o tristeza ante la mujer

-¡No es justo! Yo la perfore primero –Se quejó Leviathan

Las siete estacas volvían a su forma humana, por un segundo sangre adornaba su vestido y cuerpo, se miraron como satisfechas de lo que habían hecho, poco a poco la sangre abandono sus vestiduras y desapareció como si nunca hubieran estado ahí

-Fue un excelente trabajo, ahora… -Beato movió su pipa saliendo de esta varias mariposas doradas, que se posaron sobre los cuerpos, desapareciéndolos uno a uno  
-¡Listo! ¡El primer crepúsculo esta completado!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

***

-No sirve, ¡En definitiva no sirve!

-Vaya frase de la que te has apropiado –Shiel miro hacia Battler sin entender realmente la emoción de este, ya había visto morir al hombre el cual era su padre, el hecho de que estaba muerto no cambia, en todos los juegos hasta ahora, cuando las gaviotas lloran, ya no queda nadie en la isla, un solo sobreviviente sale, una niña se queda huérfana, el futuro ya existe, y las muertes son inevitables

Y a pesar de eso, Battler se sujetaba la cabeza en desesperación, con esa sensación de impotencia, de ver a su padre morir y no poder hacer nada

Shiel no entendía del todo ese sentimiento

-¿Ya tienes una teoría de cómo murieron todos? -Beato se rio burlona, Battler solo la miro molesto, pero tratando de conservar la calma y volver al juego

-No hasta que vea como quedaron los cuerpos

-¿Para qué quieres ver los cuerpos? Ver los cuerpos hasta ahora ha sido contraproducente, empiezas a crear cosas sin sentido alguno –Dijo Beatrice casi en voz monótona y luciendo aburrida

-No hay nada más ridículo que pensar que las brujas existen

-¿Pero no es afortunado?

La voz de Shiel saco a ambos de su discusión

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Battler

-Que es afortunado, no hay cuerpos, ¿Quién te dice en todo caso que están muertos? Bien pueden estarse escondiendo por ahí, ¿no te parece?

Battler reflexiono por un momento, la bruja nueva tenía razón

Su rostro se ilumino, era similar que lo que había dicho Virgilia de la caja del gato de Schrödinger

Battler solo vio la ilusión de un asesinato por magia, no había ninguna prueba de que realmente las personas que estaban ahí hubiesen muerto, no hasta encontrar los cuerpos

-Lo diré en azul, **//A falta de cuerpos, las personas que en la ilusión se vieron morir pueden estar escondidas en algún lado//**

Beato miro hacia Shiel

-A pesar de que eres pieza de Lady Lambdadelta, has ayudado a una pieza de Bernkastel, es para pensarse donde está tu fidelidad

De repente la atmosfera cambio

Battler sentía un escalofrió, una clase de miedo sordo, la necesidad de salir corriendo, las sensaciones que tantas veces había experimentado en el juego que ya era fácil identificarlas

Pero no entendía por qué sentía eso solo al ver los ojos de la joven bruja que se encontraba sonriendo casi inocentemente

Sus enormes ojos opacos habían cambiado, ahora eran extraños, como si sus ojos fueran la ventana hacia un mundo de tinieblas

Pero esas ventanas no estaban cerradas, no estaban abiertas: estaban rotas

El iris de Shiel se había roto de repente, dejando ver algo más oscuro que su pupila

-Solo le di alas, cuando caen son más divertidos

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Battler de alguna manera se encontró a si mismo escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras

Beatrice definitivamente era la más admirable oponente que Battler ha enfrentado, pero sus fuerzas, sus debilidades, sus puntos débiles, sus puntos estúpidamente fuertes, el alcance de su susodicho poder, ya Battler había aprendido en estos cuatro juegos

Shiel era “lo desconocido” algo que promete ser nada parecido a Beato

Los ojos de Shiel volvían a la normalidad mientras  volvía a hablar

-¿Puedo usar “eso”? –Preguntó

-¿Oh? –Beatrice se mostró curiosa ante lo que la bruja iba a hacer –Bueno, adelante

Battler vio confundido a la bruja, en la cara de Shiel se pintó ahora una sonrisa cruel y burlesca

-Soy la bruja de lo desafortunado, mi especialidad es conocer las cosas más horribles y desafortunadas que han o podrían ocurrir, ya que la muerte es un evento desafortunado, puedo dar a conocer la muerte de alguien con precisión

-No puedo creer que están muertos si no hay cuerpo –Battler contraataco

-Pongámosle un color como su verdad roja y azul, me gusta mucho el gris, así que cuando use Gris estaré diciendo certeramente y sin fallar que murió una persona, si no lo uso puedes creer o no que la persona está viva o muerta, pero cuando use Gris la persona de la que se habla estará muerta sin dudar

-Y yo certifico en Rojo: **~Lo que se diga en gris por la bruja de lo desafortunado, Shiel, será la verdad sobre el estado de la persona que se menciona~**

Shiel rió divertida, Battler había empezado a caer en picada

-Entonces adelante ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado realmente? ¿Qué ha pasado con las personas que fueron llamadas con Kinzo?

Shiel seguía sonriendo, sus ojos volvieron a romperse mientras decía el destino de las personas que entraron al estudio y no salieron

\- **¬Ushiromiya Krauss, Ushiromiya Natsuhi,  Ushiromiya Rudolf, Toshiro Gohda, Chiyo Kumasawa y Kanon están muertos¬**

La verdad gris era tétricamente fría, sin ninguna emoción real

-Por un momento pensé que tal vez eras alguien neutral, pero no hay duda que está contenta con lo que está pasando en esta isla –Se burló Beatrice

-Por supuesto, ¿Una familia entra a una isla de ilusión y nadie sobrevive después? ¿Hay un mejor evento desafortunado que eso? Es hermoso, ¡es magnífico!

-¡Es _Perfecto_!

Las brujas se burlaron mientras Battler ahora pensaba en algo, mientas soportaba en silencio el dolor de saber que en verdad su familia había muerto otra vez

Se había estrellado contra el suelo mientras la bruja gris sonreía malévolamente desde arriba del risco

***

-¿Eh? ¿Qué Krauss-niisan y Rudolf-niisan no aparecen? –Rosa parecía confundida, Genji solo asintió

-También Natsuhi-sama, Gohda, Kumasawa  y Kanon, no hay rastro de ellos

-¿No habrán ido a algún lado o algo por el estilo? –Kyrie parecía preocupada, tal vez pensando en donde se habría metido su esposo

-¿Pero a dónde? En la casa de huéspedes no están –Eva se abanicó lentamente mientras Shannon llegaba bocadillos, mientras Gohda siguiera desaparecido sería difícil que el desayuno fuera servido a tiempo

Rosa se sostuvo la cabeza un tanto como que entre desesperación y pensativa, de repente pareció recordar algo

-¿Los niños siguen dormidos?

Shannon asintió -Sí, están en la casa de huéspedes aun

Rosa se sintió algo aliviada, los niños seguían completamente dormidos, completamente  desprevenidos e ignorantes de lo que sucedía, tal vez si tenían suerte los hallarían antes de que despertaran

-¿A dónde habrán podido haber ido?

Las cosas parecían apuntar a algún tipo de broma de mal gusto de parte de sus hermanos mayores, después de todo, Krauss y Rudolf solían molestarle de niña, y no han cambiado mucho realmente

Tal vez era algún tipo de plan contra Eva y ella, para distraerlos en caso de la fortuna de su padre

Aun Maria no despertaba, lo cual era un alivio por ahora, más tarde Maria haría un pequeño berrinche de que tiene hambre, sería mejor encontrarlos y solucionar el problema

Sin embargo en la casa de huéspedes las cosas estaban empezando a despertar, Battler siendo el primero de sus primos

A pesar de que estaba con sus primos ya había formado una imagen de galante y genial primo, algo pervertido y cabeza hueca,  a sus primos no les parecía extraño su comportamiento, “primo Battler siempre ha sido primo Battler”, mas sin embargo Battler era muy culto en muchos sentidos,  mínimo si de literatura se trataba

-Se quedó emocionante… No puedo… ¡Mucha tentación~!

No importa cuántas veces lo leyera, un libro de misterio seguirá siendo un libro de misterio, y por tanto puede ser emocionante en cada leída

The Queen Book

Era un libro un tanto especial para él, tenía antes una copia, pero la perdió en algún sitio, este era nueva edición

En especial ese, que hablaba del “porque lo hizo”

Hay tres puntos para descifrar una novela de misterio

“¿Quién lo hizo?”

“¿Como lo hizo?”

“¿Porque lo hizo?”

Aunque casi nadie se preocupa por este último, para él, era importante, es un poco fuera de contexto que una persona cometa alguna clase de crimen sin tener un motivo, por el más simple que sea

Siempre hay una razón

Los libros que no tienen dicho elemento, es como si le faltara algo, una parte de corazón o algo así

Se dio un auto golpecito en la cabeza, ideas muy estilo “romance” no quedaban con lo “cabeza hueca” que era, no era nada cool y lo hacía avergonzar seguido

Guardo el libro, por más que le gustara era un poco vergonzoso mostrarles ese lado de el a sus primos

El con su modestia inigualable debía ser capaz de disimular bien cuantos libros se había zampado de golpe

***

-¿Es enserio? -Preguntó Shiel casi burlándose

Los muebles de Shiel lanzaban risitas entre ellos, parecían un par de hermanos brabucones burlándose de su hermano menor

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Cuáles son las palabras que busco…?

- **~Eres estúpido~** –Se burló la bruja dorada

Shiel parecía no poder contener de la risa, hasta que por accidente derramo algo del exquisito té negro

-Oh rayos, que desperdicio… -Con magia empezó a quitarse la mancha mientras Seir y Caim miraban asustados –Estoy bien, tranquilos

Mariposas doradas aparecieron y materializaron a Ronove, en sus manos una tetera

-Es el mejor té negro que he probado, y creo que me volveré adicta a las galletas –Shiel pareció sonreír apenada

-Un placer servirle Shiel-sama, he oído algunos rumores ya acerca de lo que ha hecho en otros lugares

Shiel pareció sonrojarse un poco

No hay demonio más habilidoso al momento de preparar deliciosos postres y té que Ronove

La gran mayoría de las brujas una vez probadas sus galletas caen en sus garras, no se está seguro si es beneficio para las brujas, o para Ronove

El demonio hizo aparecer una bandeja de galletas, Shiel enseguida tomo unas cuantas y se las llevó a la boca, y, aunque lo hizo con el porte y distinción de una bruja, lo que no fue exactamente elegante fue la velocidad en que se fue vaciando el plato

-Si quiere pasare la receta a sus muebles

-Apenas y saben cocinar Ronove, no les pidas mucho a mis niños

Los demonios se sonrojaron un poco como apenados

-¿Y son ciertos los rumores? –Pregunto Ronove con voz picara a los muebles de la bruja más joven– ¿ustedes no tienen forma física?

Caim miro a Seir y negó con la cabeza –No, no tenemos, nuestra ama nos sacó de la nada por su cuenta –Respondió el pelirrojo

 -Como soy la bruja de lo desafortunado, puedo influir en todo lo destruido y anulado

-¿Cómo funcionan exactamente los muebles? –Battler queriendo entrar en la conversación –Shannon, Kanon, las Chiester, las estacas, ¿Cómo funcionan exactamente?

Las brujas se burlaron, pero antes de que dijeran una palabra, Battler levanto su mano callando a ambas

-No me importa que la explicación sea de pseudo-magia

Beatrice hizo un gesto –Son demonios o familiares que tienen por sí mismo una forma física y una forma real

-Por ejemplo las estacas, su forma real son las señoritas amables en sus uniformes rojos, sus formas físicas sin embargo son esas estacas demoniacas –Concluyó Shiel

-Y tus muebles no tienen forma física, ¿Por qué razón?

-¡Que le importa! –Seir dijo en un gruñido, Shiel levanto su brazo calmando a su mueble

-La razón es simple, pero no te la diré

Ronove sonrió para sí, hay rumores de que los cuerpos terrenales de los muebles fueron destruidos hace mucho tiempo y fueron olvidados lentamente, recordados por Shiel que les dio algo parecido a un cuerpo físico, pero creado con magia

Al parecer Shiel había tenido problemas antes con muebles que si poseían un cuerpo físico

-Battler, ahora yo tengo una duda –Dijo la bruja gris - ¿Por qué intentas averiguar el corazón de las novelas que lees y no el de este juego?

-¡Porque está loca está matando a mi familia! ¡Yo solo quiero saber quién rayos es y detenerla!

Shiel guardo silencio, suspiro largamente y miro a su mueble pelirrojo

Caim pareció recibir el mensaje

\- **~Eres un Idiota~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

-¿Hola?

La enorme mansión en sentido parecía vacía, el sonido de la lluvia solo aumentaba esa sensación de soledad, George y los demás primos habían vuelto a la mansión principal, ya era muy tarde después de todo y empezaron a preocuparse

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? –Sin estar enterada de lo que les había pasado a sus padres, Jessica seguía llamándoles en algunas habitaciones, no solían esconderse de esa manera  
-¿U-uu? –Maria miraba a todas direcciones sin punto fijo, parecía que lo que estaba ocurriendo la estaba alertando un poco

Rosa salió de uno de los pasillos

-Ah, niños… -Rosa parecía confundida y molesta  
-¿U-uu? ¿Mamá?  
-Tía rosa, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Y el desayuno?-Pregunto Battler

Kyrie salió de detrás de Rosa

-Battler-kun, chicos, me temo decirles que no encontramos ni a Rudolf ni a Krauss-niisan ni a Natsuhi-neesan

Shannon salió de detrás de ellas, parecía decaída

-¿No habrán salido a algún lado?  
-Con este clima no veo la posibilidad que estén afuera –Dijo Shannon en una voz tristona -Kanon-kun, Kumasawa-san, Gohda-san, Krauss-sama, Natsuhi-sama y Rudolf-sama, son las personas que se encuentran perdidas en este momento  
-U-uu… -Maria entonces comprendió lo que había pasado, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó por un momento en su rostro  
-¿Y mis padres?  
-Aquí estamos George

Hideyoshi y Eva aparecieron desde el otro pasillo, parecían ambos confundidos

-No hay nadie en el comedor, ¿Dónde falta por buscar?  
-Faltaría la habitación de Kinzo-sama y en todo caso buscarlos en el bosque

Algo pareció interesar a Eva acerca de lo que había dicho la dulce sirvienta

-¿Alguien ya le ha notificado a padre lo que está pasando?

Shannon negó con la cabeza –Aún no

-Pues vayamos entonces, tal vez padre sepa dónde puede estar

Eva adelanto el paso, seguida por Rosa y Genji

-Niños, por mientas esperen en la sala por favor –Rosa parecía tener la más horrible jaqueca conocida por el hombre mientras se dirigía junto con Eva a la habitación de Kinzo

Kyrie fue con los chicos y  fueron un poco intranquilos a la sala

***

-El abuelo está muerto, ¿no es así?  
\- **~Kinzo está muerto antes del comienzo de cada juego hasta ahora~** , eso ya había quedado claro ¿no? También **~En este momento solo hay 17 personas en la isla~** así que espero no saques a un sujeto llamado “X” –Beatrice miraba nuevamente aburrida hacia un lado, esa actitud se había repetido con la suficiente frecuencia para captar la atención de Battler, pero de momento no dijo nada al respecto  
-Aun los cuerpos no han aparecido  
-¿Me harás repetirlo? **¬Ushiromiya Krauss, Ushiromiya Natsuhi,  Ushiromiya Rudolf, Toshiro Gohda, Chiyo Kumasawa y Kanon están muertos¬** , no hay falsedades sobre sus últimos momentos

Battler parecía un poco molesto, después de todo, a pesar de no haber cuerpos, la nueva bruja había mencionado sus muertes en esa verdad gris, lo cual significa que ya está confirmada la muerte de todos

Shiel se quedó quieta mirando a Battler y paso la mirada a Beatrice, la examino un segundo y lanzo un gran suspiro

-¿Está bien que vaya a descansar? No creo que pase nada en este tiempo  
-¿Uh? Está bien supongo –Beato hizo un gesto dejando a Shiel retiraste

Lo único que la mantenía fuera del aburrimiento, era la presencia de Shiel, que una bruja nueva haya aparecido y poder hablar tranquilamente con  ella y reírse un poco era refrescante de una vida monótona de hasta ahora había tenido, mínimo hasta que volviera a convertirse en cotidiano y Beato perdiera interés

Bueno, si se va un momento no perdería el interés tan rápido, después de todo Shiel tampoco podía irse mucho tiempo: El aburrimiento hace a la gente acercarse y leer el libro que estaba leyendo para acabarlo, no importa cuál sea

-Dejare a mis muebles aquí para que me informen lo que sucede cuando vuelva

Shiel se fue desapareciendo en pequeñas burbujas dejando a los dos oponentes en la habitación

***

-¿P-pero que rayos?

La jaqueca de Rosa se había desvanecido, siendo remplazado por algo mucho peor, un sentimiento que helaba los huesos ante la horrible escena delante de Eva y ella

El gran y majestuoso estudio de Kinzo estaba piso y paredes llenas de sangre, un enorme círculo mágico estaba dibujado en la pared con la misma, sin embargo no había ningún cadáver en la habitación, tan solo la sangre que la adornaba

-¿Qué significa esto? –Eva miro a su hermana menor, ambas comprendieron que algo realmente extraño había pasado, y no era nada bueno

 

Mientras tanto en la sala Maria decidió dormir un segundo, la falta de desayuno hacia que su cuerpo estuviera ahora cansado, ya que tía Eva y mama volvieran ella tal vez ya podría desayunar

Las seis personas desaparecidas no había duda que habían sido escogidos por la llave, una pequeña sonrisa se formó nuevamente en su rostro, Beato pronto la llevaría a la Tierra Dorada donde mama es amable y esta Sakutaro esperando, en el juego anterior había logrado encontrarse de nuevo, esta vez no habría duda de que se volverían a encontrar

La modorra era demasiada, Maria pego la cabeza al respaldo del sillón donde se sentaba y comenzó a dormir

***

En el jardín de rosas Shiel tranquilamente toma su té negro mientras piensa

El juego hasta ahora había resultado una buena distracción para su suerte, mínimo por ahora no se aburriría tan fácilmente, también si ella lograba resolver el epitafio, Lady Beatrice había prometido reconocer a cualquier bruja como infinita, si bien brujas como Lady Lambdadelta y Lady Bernkastel no desearían tal título, el reconocimiento de una bruja era importante para Shiel, entre más reconocimiento mejor para ella, y un título más de bruja seria bien recibido 

Hasta ahora se había divertido bastante

Mas  sin embargo, algo de este juego hacia que sus entrañas de retorcieran

Para conocer la verdad de lo que estaba pasando se necesitaba tener amor por las piezas del juego, tenerles un cierto apego o algo

Algo bastante imposible para ella

Por sus apegos en el pasado por alguna bruja o pieza habían resultado catastróficos para ella, muy apenas podía sentir apego a sus muebles, pero eso era otro asunto, se necesitaban en “ese” momento, así que es normal, pero el hecho de tener que estar apegada a las piezas que no conoce del todo para saber la verdad al 100% le hacía sentir las ganas de vomitar

Pero bueno, en realidad ella conocía la verdad, Lady Lambdadelta se la había dicho…, lo cual era aún más frustrante

¿Cómo una bruja puede quedar en un estado parecido al coma?

Miro hacia enfrente de ella y frente a ella estaba Beatrice, no la pieza que había visto hace un momento, una Beatrice que por ahora no debe ser vista por Battler, la verdadera ama del juego, tenía los ojos sin vida, no hacia más que mirar al infinito, su taza de té estaba sin tocar

-¿Cómo fue que te paso esto? –Le dijo Shiel a Beatrice que parecía una muñeca sin vida

Era como leer un libro a la mitad con las hojas pegadas, si bien la habían puesto al tanto, aún quedaban cosas sin saber

Pero de estar a “ciegas” a apegarse con las piezas, prefería esa ceguera, después de todo ella había sido “ciega” una vez

-¿Quién eres?

La Beatrice que estaba delante de ella desapareció como si no quisiese ser vista, en cambio al lado de ella estaba Maria, con su traje de bruja

Los ojos grandes y claros de Maria desconcertaron por un segundo a Shiel, pero luego de entender su naturaleza comprendió que estaba hablando con una bruja

-No te había visto, ¿quién eres? –Maria se acercó, la bruja frente a ella parecía ligeramente mayor que ella, Maria tenía 9, Shiel parecía tener de 13 o 14 años  
-Soy la bruja de lo desafortunado, mi nombre es Shiel  
-¿Eres amiga de Beatrice?-Pregunto la pequeña aprendiz  
-Se podría decir –Dijo Shiel, algo de esa niña parecía llamarle la atención  
-¡Uu! ¡Gusto en conocerte! Me llamo Maria, soy aprendiz de bruja de los orígenes

Una próxima creadora, Shiel empezó a tener curiosidad de la clase de kakeras que una niña podría crear, no parecían kakeras del todo infantiles

-¿Puedo acompañarte?  
-Adelante –Shiel sonrió, algo un poco extraño en ella, pero parecía que cierta parte de ella se identificaba con la pequeña

Maria se sentó casi al lado de ella, los sirvientes mariposa de Beatrice hicieron aparecer una taza de té negro y algunas galletas frente a Maria

-No sabía de otras brujas más que de Beato, Ange y Virgilia

Lady Lambdadelta y Lady Bernkastel no se habían presentado realmente en el juego, así que era un poco obvio que la pequeña Maria no supiera de las otras brujas, además que muchas brujas espectadoras y muebles solo miran con atención y no entran al juego

-Solo vengo un momento a hacer un pequeño revés al juego de Beatrice

Shiel miro hacia sus ropas y se dio cuenta del símbolo de Beatrice en ellas

-Y tú eres su aprendiz ¿Verdad?

Shiel se quedó viendo a la joven bruja, tenía esa chispa que ella tenía antes, esa emoción ese apego

De repente su taza se rompió, Maria lanzo un gritito de asombro, Shiel pareció maldecir bajo y con magia empezó a limpiar el desastre que había hecho

-U-uu ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Maria preocupada  
-Lo estoy, mil disculpas…

La niña sonreía tiernamente, Shiel le sonrió de igual manera

-Lo siento, me hiciste recordar algo desagradable  
-¿U-uu?

Maria parecía confundida, no había dicho nada desagradable, o mínimo no desagradable hacia ella

-Tienes mucha suerte de tener una maestra tan cariñosa como Beatrice… dejémoslo de esa manera

Maria parecía confundida ante la situación, Shiel la miro con algo de ternura

-Eres una bruja que trascendió de humana, ¿no es verdad?  
-¿U-uu?

Shiel supuso el término no había sido ocupado hasta el momento

-Hay brujas que nacen como tales, otras brujas nacen como humanas y luego se convierten en aprendices para trascender como brujas, otras heredan el título de inmediato, las últimas son las que nacen debido a algo y son reconocidas como Brujas

Maria parecía emocionada -¡Eso no lo sabía! ¡¿Hay ese diferente tipo de brujas?! ¿Entonces yo soy una que trascenderá?

-Eres una de las que trascendió mi niña, ya eres aprendiz, te califica como bruja, ya no eres del todo humana y tu maestra te reconoce como tal  
-¡¡Uu!! –Maria parecía contenta por este hecho, sonriendo ampliamente

Shiel comió en silencio, Maria se acercó más a ella

-¿Beatrice qué clase de bruja es entonces?  
-Ella también trascendió después de mucho tiempo, aunque su título se lo gano que tenga entendido

Maria parecía cada vez más curiosa

-Ange supongo también trascendió, ¿hay brujas que conozcas que hayan nacido así como brujas?  
-No son tan comunes como se piensa, son raras de ver, sus padres deben de ser brujos para nacer con el poder  
-¿Y tú Shiel? –Maria miraba con curiosidad

Shiel se quedó en silencio, como si no quisiera hablar, pero la mirada de la niña la hizo ceder

-Yo… trascendí también… aunque no de manera correcta…  
-¿Manera correcta? ¿Uu…?

Maria estaba confundida, ¿Cómo se puede transcender de manera incorrecta?

-Es un poco confuso, ¿eh?

Maria asintió

-¿Ves mis orejas?

Shiel se quitó la especie de tela que llevaba en su cabeza, dejando ver perfectamente las dos orejas de animal que tenia

-Beato me había contado que algunas brujas pueden tener orejas de animales  
-En eso tienes razón –Lady Bernkastel después de todo tenia de avatar un gato, así que tenía cola de uno –Pero estas orejas… no son normales, ni para una bruja… son una prueba de mis errores…  
-¿De qué son? –Maria toco las orejas de la joven bruja, suaves, ligeramente aterciopeladas… ¿de qué clase de animal serian?  
-Son de Goat…

Maria rápidamente quito la mano de ellas y miro a Shiel con temor

Ella sabía muy bien que eran los goats, en el segundo juego un montón de goats le habían perseguido a ella y a su madre

Un Goat es un monstruo sin cerebro, que tiene gran fuerza, pero suelen ser malos en cosas que no sean con fuerza bruta

-¿Te interesa la razón?

Maria aún seguía un poco asustada, pero miro a los ojos de la joven bruja y empezó a tranquilizarse

Ella sonreía tristemente

-Te puedo prestar mí compendio, pero solo si me prestas el tuyo –Dijo la bruja

El compendio de una bruja es el conjunto de relatos que la bruja está dispuesta a mostrar en su defensa en caso de un juicio, muestran los inicios de la bruja, su magia, y si la bruja así lo desea, muestra su historia anterior, antes de volverse bruja

Los compendios son armas poderosas, ya que comúnmente son usados como prueba de la existencia de una bruja o como prueba de anulación de la existencia de la misma, un arma de doble filo, la gran mayoría de ellos son guardados muy en el interior de la bruja, donde están a salvo de ser observados hasta el momento correcto

Aunque dejar que otra bruja lea el compendio no es raro, muestra la intención de formar lazos de confianza entre las brujas, aunque muy pocas aceptan

-Prometo tratarlo bien  
-Está bien

Shiel saco una pequeña luz de su interior, Maria hizo lo mismo y ambas lo sostuvieron en su mano derecha, con la otra mano tocaron la luz de la otra, oyéndose levemente el sonido de un latir


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una bruja desconocida entra al juego de Rokkenjima entre el 4 y 5 juego  
> Pero esto no importa, para empezar no sera relevante~
> 
> La historia de Shiel 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

Oscuridad fue lo primero que Maria vio, y luego, esa oscuridad fue llenada poco a poco por las diferentes luces de cosas que parecían estrellas

Poco a poco Shiel apareció enfrente de ella, pero no era la Shiel normal

Sus ojos parecían aún más opacos que la Shiel real, ella era solo la guía al compendio

-Mi nombre es Shiel Dgraziatta –Empezó a decir la guía -mi título es de Bruja de lo desafortunado, tengo más de 2000 años de edad, he pasado de dimensión en dimensión durante mucho tiempo. Tal como te dije, yo transcendí como bruja, primero era humana, a pesar de esto mi humanidad no fue normal, supongo que estuviste en mi misma situación

Maria de hecho lo estuvo, solo necesito que se le reconociera como aprendiz de bruja y como bruja misma para poder trascender, ella ya era “bruja” desde un principio, a pesar de tener cuerpo humano

-Intente transcender por mí misma, pero cause muchos estragos, mis ojos en especial tienen mi magia contenida, mi magia es capaz de matar a alguien solo con la vista y soy capaz de controlar eventos desafortunados como se van resolviendo

Shiel callo un momento

-Por intentar transcender por mí misma casi me convierto en goat, me sentí superior a cualquier cosa, no respete

Shiel toco sus orejas con cuidado, las orejas de Shiel en realidad eran la marca que la acompañaría de por vida

Muchos goats son muebles de bruja, Beatrice por ejemplo tiene su sequito, muchas otras brujas también

¿Pero qué son los goats en realidad?

Hay una teoría de que son brujas y brujos que no lograron trascender realmente, que se quedaron en medio de la trasformación,  que no pueden entender el verdadero significado de ser una bruja o de respetar su propio poder

No deja de ser una teoría, el hecho de que Shiel exista no significa que esta sea cierta,  aun así Shiel no va a dejar de existir si no es verdad ni el hecho de que ella estuvo a punto de convertirse en uno dejar de ser verdad

-Fui salvada por una bruja que me tomo como su aprendiz

Los ojos de Shiel se endurecieron, al parecer no tenía muy buenos recuerdos del tema

\---

Una dimensión llena de goats, no es difícil de imaginar, hasta que son llamados por las brujas, los goats permanecen en esta dimensión

Hasta donde alcanza la vista se ven goats con distinto tipos de ropa, de distintas complexiones y edades, todos aquellos que provienen de toda clase de dimensiones

Entre ellos varios que aun parecen humanos, parte de sus extremidades y rostro completamente reconocibles, o muy apenas iniciando la conversión a goats

Entre todos estos, una pequeña niña balaba lentamente, llorando entre la multitud de goats

Sus orejas humanas se habían ido, en su lugar había unas orejas largas de cabra ajustándose lentamente a su tamaño normal, había perdido su voz humana, ahora solo podía balar como una cría de cabra, sus ojos deberían haber ya cambiado, pero se negaban con insistencia

Ella no quería ser un goat, quería ser una bruja, por eso lloraba, por eso había cambiado de forma a una niña pequeña para tratar de prolongar el tiempo de transformación

La chica que había transcendido sola a los trece años, ahora lucia como una niña de cuatro

El proceso de convertirse en goat ya había empezado, los goats no atacarían a uno de los suyos, así que permanecían calmados con su presencia

Maria al ver tal escena quiso intentar ayudarla, aunque no supiera como, pero esto era solo un recuerdo

-Hola pequeña

Una figura paso a Maria y se acercó a la niña

La niña volteo hacia arriba y la vio

Vistiendo un hermoso vestido azul con negro que parecía desvanecerse en los pies, estaba una mujer adulta, de cabello hermosamente plateado, en su cabeza adornándola una tela blanca

La niña baló débilmente, aun llorando, como tratando de pedir ayuda

La mujer pareció mirarla primero fríamente, como si viera algo muy desagradable, pero luego su mirada pareció ablandarse y endulzarse, como cuando vez algo que te da cierta ternura

Cargo a la niña en sus brazos

-Tienes miedo ¿Verdad? Pobrecilla, tu no perteneces aquí… eres una bruja después de todo

En ese momento los goats se pusieron alerta, un evento tan rápido que ninguna persona realmente lo entendería, ¿Cómo con solo unas pocas palabras un ser destinado a la pérdida de su individualidad volvería de repente a recordar quién es?

Los goats al darse cuenta rápidamente se abalanzaron contra ambas brujas, pero en menos de un segundo la bruja se había llevado a quien sería su aprendiz

Llegaron al mar de kakeras, donde por fin podrían hablar tranquilas

La niña empezó a llorar, recuperando su voz humana, la bruja le abrazo tiernamente

-Todo está bien mi niña, ya has vuelto a ser tú, bueno, en mayor parte

La bruja toco las orejas de su aprendiz, aún seguían siendo de goat, a pesar de ser reconocida, eso significaría que ya no volverían a ser humanas, esta niña seria parte goat para siempre

-Gracias…

Su voz humana de vuelta,  su edad real recuperada, ella volvía a sentirse ella misma

-¿Te sientes mejor? Ven, cerca de aquí está mi casa ¡Oh! Dios si soy distraída, hemos olvidado presentarnos, mi nombre es Agatha Cecile Dgraziatta,  soy la Bruja de la Fantasía, ¿tú eres?

La niña guardo un poco de silencio

El hecho de por un momento haber perdido su identidad hizo que olvidara su propio nombre, mas sin embargo las palabras se fueron formando en su cabeza con algo de naturalidad

-Shiel…, me llamo Shiel  
La bruja sonrió –Gusto en conocerte Shiel

Maria sonrió ante la bonita escena de una Bruja y su aprendiz conociéndose

El escenario se difumino y Maria volvió a la oscuridad llena de estrellas

\---

-Paso el tiempo, Agatha se convirtió en mi Maestra y me enseño casi todo lo que se de magia, no paso mucho tiempo para que las cosas empezaran a cambiar

 

Maria miraba con atención hacia las imágenes que Shiel le mostraba, Shiel estaba viendo con mucho respeto su compendio de magia, hasta ahora Maria no ha sentido ninguna clase de agresión hacia su corazón, al contrario, se podría decir que Shiel simplemente escucha en silencio

Así que ella intentara hacer lo mismo, la historia de Shiel empezaba a animarla a seguir escuchando

-Seguiré con mi historia

\---

Aun con su apariencia de 13 años, la pequeña aprendiz corría a gran velocidad hacia su maestra, quien tocaba una hermosa melodía en el piano

-¡Maestra! ¡Maestra! –Shiel se mostraba sonriente y alegre mientras parecía cargar algo en la falda de su vestido  
-Mi pequeña, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Seguía tocando, la canción parecía tan hermosa que Shiel dudaba de molestarla, pero era algo importante  
-¿Recuerda el hechizo que me enseño para multiplicar dulces?

Agatha dejo de tocar

–Por supuesto, no me digas que ya lo dominaste

Shiel dejó caer la falda de su vestido y miles de dulces cayeron de este, tantos que era imposible tenerlos solo como Shiel los cargaba

-¡Oh vaya!

Shiel parecía muy orgullosa de sí misma, recibió unas palmadas de parte de su maestra

-¡Aprendes muy rápido! Me estoy quedando sin cosas que enseñarte  
-¿Pronto podre ser bruja de fantasía como usted? –Shiel parecía emocionada a este hecho, Agatha solo sonrió

Pero Maria lo notaba, algo de su sonrisa no era normal

No era una sonrisa tierna ni amable, era una sonrisa tenebrosa, como la que hace la bruja negra que posesiona a su mama antes de decir algo cruel

-Eso me encantaría Shiel, pero aun no estas preparada para eso  
-Aww… -La joven bruja pareció desanimarse, una sonrisa que pareciera de triunfo apareció en la bruja mayor, Maria quedo algo desconcertada con esto  
-Pero creo que estas preparada para tu primer mueble

La mirada de Shiel se ilumino, parecía siempre ansiosa por aprender,  Maria sabía bien ese sentimiento, si seguía viendo tal vez podría aprender algo nuevo

-Ahora que termine de tocar, vamos, por mientras, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Tienes una bella voz Shiel, cantemos juntas

Agatha comenzó a tocar una canción familiar para Shiel, pero no para Maria, Maria creía que nunca la había oído antes

Era una canción muy bella y nostálgica, la pequeña Shiel empezaba a bailar sobre los millones de dulces que había traído, y lo hacía al ritmo del piano

Cuando había terminado, Agatha sonrió tranquila para si antes de voltear a ver a su pequeña aprendiz

-Vamos por alguno de tus muñecos, cualquiera podría servir

Ambas se dirigieron a un gran cuarto, parecía repleto de peluches, pero en realidad solo había tres, los demás fueron creados por magia

-¿Este está bien maestra? –Dijo Shiel sosteniendo en sus manos un peluche de un conejo rosa pastel  
-Es perfecto, ahora bien, como ya sabes, Shiel, al contrario de muchas brujas nosotras no podemos crear algo de la nada, necesitamos en algo en que basarnos, quiero que te bases en alguien para hacer tu mueble  
-¿Me puedo basar en usted maestra?  
Agatha rio –No mi pequeña, tiene que ser alguien diferente de las dos, o la magia tal vez no funcione, solo recuerda crearlo en tu nombre  
-Si maestra

Shiel parecía nerviosa, tal vez si intentaba recordar y volvía un poco a cuando era humana, lograría encontrar un alma y personalidad que copiar

Recordó a una chica, una personalidad amable, bondadosa, algo caprichosa, si, ella seria perfecta

Shiel cerró los ojos

-Yo la aprendiz de bruja de la fantasía, Shiel Dgraziatta, te he de dar vida a cambio de tu servicio, ahora, de las sombras de la no existencia aparece, ¡Snowy!

En cuanto los abrió, miro al conejo, este le miraba de regreso ladeando la cabeza

Shiel miro sorprendida, ¡lo había logrado! Si bien su personalidad era una copia de la personalidad de la chica que había recordado, había logrado darle vida

Al contrario de Sakutaro, quien poseía una mente propia y su propia y única personalidad, este mueble se podría decir que era mediocremente creado, apenas sabiendo su nombre

-Bien hecho Shiel, aunque aún te faltan algunos detalles, déjame repararlos por ti

Ya había un “uno”, ya no había necesidad de hacer algo tan peligroso como crear de 0, aunque lo cual podía hacer Maria sin problemas

Agatha no necesitaría arriesgarse

Tal como el humo de un truco de magia Snowy desapareció ante los ojos de Shiel y apareció de nuevo como una joven de cabello café oscuro y traje negro, sus ojos rojos casi sin vida, típicos de un mueble

-¡¡¡Wow!!!

Shiel veía admirada, ¡su maestra  había mejorado su torpe intento de mueble y le había dado una nueva forma!

Su maestra definitivamente era superior a ella en todos los sentidos, tenía aun tanto que aprender de ella

_\---_

Algo no concordaba

Cuando la imagen se difumino Maria se quedó pensando un momento

La apariencia humana de Sakutaro era un regalo que le había dado Beato a Sakutaro cuando Maria se unió al Mariage Sorcière, el casamiento de brujas, y eso era por su gran trabajo creando por su cuenta a Sakutaro de un cero

Algo así como un premio, no una mejora

-Los cuerpos reales de los muebles son útiles, pero no necesarios  
-Entendiste bien Lady Maria

Beato siempre dice que una alumna supera a su maestra, como ella supero a Virgilia y Maria posiblemente pueda superarla

Parecía más que Lady Agatha ponía “arreglos” a “errores”, pero en realidad estaba poniendo cosas de más a los muebles, es decir, una televisión por no tener un lindo exterior deja de funcionar, y Sakutaro en su forma de peluche no era un “mueble incompleto”

Era como si Agatha le hiciera creer a Shiel que aún le faltaba experiencia, ya que había cometido errores

-Esa es la magia de mi maestra…  
-¿U-uu?  
-Ella hace creer que las cosas no están completas, que necesitan completarse, disfraza algo completo de algo incompleto y faltante… esa es la fantasía  
-¿Agatha entonces es una bruja mala o cruel? –Preguntó en tristeza Maria

Shiel cerró los ojos y guardo un breve momento antes de contestar –Sinceramente, no lo sé…

Eso era muy triste a los ojos de Maria, Agatha no parecía una bruja mala o cruel, viendo el cariño entre ambas brujas, parecía hasta justificable este comportamiento, así como preparar bien a Shiel para lo que se avecina, la felicidad es la misma depende la forma que tome, no tiene por qué decir que Shiel era infeliz en ese tiempo, porque no lo era, decirlo sería negar esa felicidad

-Lo que si sé

Maria salió de sus pensamientos, mirando a Shiel algo sorprendida

La bruja tenía los ojos quebrados mientras miraba el suelo

-Agatha  me recogió con el solo propósito de matarme cuando estuviera lista…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una bruja desconocida entra al juego de Rokkenjima entre el 4 y 5 juego  
> Pero esto no importa, para empezar no sera relevante~
> 
> La historia de Shiel 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

Una linda mesa de te estaba puesta para la pequeña aprendiz y sus dos muebles

Del alma de un lobezno moribundo y un peluche de un perro sirvió a Shiel para crear su segundo mueble, lo llamo Okan, su cuerpo humano, proporcionado esta vez por Shiel, era cabello café claro casi igual al de Snowy y sus ojos rojos como cualquier mueble, luego Shiel los había modificado un poco para que tuviera ojos dorados, pero, aunque su maestra lo había aprobado, algo de lo que hizo altero su mueble

Okan al parecer no le gustaba el cambio, parecía desconocer a su ama y todo lo de su alrededor y empezó a ser agresivo

No pasaría mucho hasta que algo horrible pasara

-Eres un imbécil Okan  
-¡Y tu una idiota!  
-¡Modales en la mesa chicos!  
Snowy se cohibió –Lo lamento Shiel-sama, pero entienda que esto no puede seguir así

Okan provocaba peleas recurrentes, Shiel se sentía algo culpable de que ella tal vez hizo algo mal que llevo al mueble a comportarse de esa forma  
Algo fue lo que hizo que Okan se comportara de esa manera, y no sabía realmente que era  
Especialmente esa tarde, Okan estaba bastante agresivo

-¡Estas fiestas de té son enfermizas! ¡Debería estar sirviendo a una verdadera bruja! ¡No a esta niñata!  
-Pues si no te gusta, ¡Por que no te mueres y ya! –Snowy estaba de nuevo molesta, ignorando levemente a Shiel  
-¡¿Por qué mejor no te mueres tú?!

Antes de que pasara algo más, Okan se lanzó contra Snowy  
Shiel chillo al ver a sus muebles peleando y trato de separarlos

-¡Por favor deténganse! ¡Okan, deja a Snowy en este momento!

Okan saco un sable gris de tamaño considerable e intento atacar a Snowy, Shiel lo sostuvo fuerte abrazándolo de la espalda

-¡Ustedes dos son hermanos! ¡Deténganse ahora o juro que le diré a mi maestra!

Okan se detuvo en seco, miro a Shiel algo molesto, se alejó de Snowy

-Eso es… Okan, si no te gusta la fiesta de té, podemos hacer otras cosas

Shiel empezó a soltar a Okan, este parecía calmado

-¿Esta bien?

El silencio se hizo presencia, Okan no se movía, parecía como pensando

-Sí, quiero jugar algo…  
-Ok, dime que quieres –Shiel estaba tranquilizada, mínimo podría intentar algo en su mueble rebelde  
-Matar cabritos

Okan se dio la vuelta y trato de atacar a Shiel, Shiel estaba lo suficientemente desconcertada como para solo retroceder un poco  
Snowy intercepto el ataque recibiéndolo en el cuello

-¡Snowy!  
-S-Shiel… sama…  
-Idiota –Okan removió su sable, y la volvió a atacar cortándole un brazo mágicamente, dejando solo el hueso mientras el brazo y mano resbalaban por este

Snowy cayó al suelo inmóvil

Todo esto paso en menos de un minuto, ante los ojos confundidos de Shiel

-¿Qué has…?  
-Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba?  
-Snowy… esta…muerta….  
-¡¿Y eso que?! Creo que deberías tener más miedo en lo que te voy a hacer a ti ahora, “Shiel-sama”  
-… Tú la mataste…

Okan se agacho para intentar saltar sobre Shiel, pero en ese momento se amedrento

Los ojos de Shiel habían cambiado

Sus pupilas rotas dejando ver oscuridad, sus ojos, antes claros y grandes, ahora se veían opacos, casi sin vida, Shiel estaba llorando mientras miraba a Okan con esos ojos de tinieblas

-Pobre criatura

Maria conocía a la perfección el dolor de perder un mueble querido, más de lo que ella quisiera saber, y en cierto sentido ya presentía lo que iba a pasar

-Mataste… a Snowy… ¡MATASTE A SNOWY!

Okan por primera vez en su vida sintió pavor, sintió el miedo de un niño al presentir el castigo de una travesura  
Pero sabía que no sería en realidad un castigo, lo que había hecho, para los ojos de Shiel era imperdonable y ya no había marcha atrás

-Shiel-sama…  
-Ya no te burlas, ¡¿eh?!

Shiel rápidamente volteo al brazo de Okan  
Un aparente pequeño corte apareció en él, apenas había pasado un segundo que Okan se dio cuenta de este cuando el brazo cayo en seco emanando sangre de el  
Okan, grito en punzante dolor, era intenso, penetrante, pero aun así, no suficiente

-¿Quieres otra ama eh? ¡Te dejare MUY bonito para tu próxima ama!

Shiel mirándolo con esos ojos de infortunio dirigía su mirada hacia otras partes del cuerpo de Okan y empezó a destrozar  
Okan había roto algo en Shiel, había liberado una bruja con un poder destructivo, que residía específicamente en situaciones de profunda tragedia  
Esto no era “fantasía”

Sin siquiera detenerse a arrepentirse en el momento, sin siquiera mirar el dolor de Okan hacia sus heridas, Shiel terminaría su ejecución tan pronto como la empezó, se reflejaba en la sonrisa que mostraba, lo estaba disfrutando  
Tal vez Okan se había equivocado con Shiel

\---

-Quería revivir a Snowy… pero… por algunas cosas, ya había pasado mucho tiempo… ya había olvidado su personalidad… ya, no me fue posible  
-¿Qué paso después?

Shiel guardo un poco de silencio antes de volver a las imágenes

\---

-Lo mate…

Agatha miraba a Shiel, aun ella tenía sus ojos desafortunados, después de todo no había logrado controlarlos, así que se acercó a ella con cuidado  
Shiel estaba llorando quedamente, frente  ella Snowy tal y como la había dejado Okan y Okan mismo, degollado, con sus extremidades cortadas y sin ojos, Shiel se los había arrancado

-Yo no quería matarlo… pero algo dentro de mi… solo… ¡Maestra! ¡¿Qué no la magia es suave y dulce?! ¡¿Porque los mate?!

Agatha se quitó la tela de su cabeza –Todo estará bien Shiel… como tú dices, la magia es suave, dulce y cálida, pero… pueden llevar a resultados que no siempre queremos, pueden ser utilizados para la destrucción y la oscuridad

-Yo no quería hacerlo… -Shiel seguía llorando, en verdad, si lo quería hacer, pero este no era el resultado que hubiera deseado  
-Mi pequeña aprendiz –Agatha con la tela blanca cubrió los ojos de la pequeña bruja, para confusión de Shiel  
-¿Maestra?  
-Estas cada vez más cerca de convertirte en bruja, creo que esta será tu prueba final

Shiel estaba confundida, su maestra le acaricio el rostro

-No te preocupes, reviviré a tus amigos

Una sonrisa curso el rostro de Shiel -¡¿Enserio lo hará?!

-Sí, solo que desde ahora estarás ciega Shiel  
-¿Ciega?  
-Así es, me prometerás que no te quitaras esta cinta hasta que yo te diga, será tu última prueba, si la pasas te convertirás en una bruja al instante, si no cumples y te quitas la venda, tus muebles volverán a morir, entonces, ¿lo prometes?  
-Si maestra, lo prometo  
-Buena niña, No lo olvides Shiel, si te quitas la venda tus amigos morirán de nuevo, ahora, vamos a conjurar, Okan, Snowy, ¡vuelvan a la vida!

Maria se quedó desconcertada, esa no era forma de revivir a alguien  
La manera real para revivir a alguien era “hacerla recordar”, devolver su forma a un minuto atrás, a un día atrás o a 10 años atrás, era relativamente sencillo, pero solo lo pueden hacer brujas infinitas  
Agatha no parecía una bruja infinita

-Parece que hay algo malo en sus voces pequeños… Vengan, les ayudo

Con magia, Agatha cargo el cuerpo de Snowy y lo hizo caminar hacia la mesita de té, junto las partes de Okan e hizo lo mismo, para la maravilla de Shiel

-¡Los oí! ¡Muchas gracias Maestra!  
-De nada mi dulce pequeña, recuerda, no espiar. Ven, te ayudo a sentarte

La cabeza de Okan se cayó de su cuello, Agatha vio fastidiada y decidió solo poner la cabeza en la mesa –Listo, recuerda Shiel, esta es tu última prueba, debes aguantar, traeré comida y agua para los tres

-S-si maestra

Shiel oyó a Agatha irse, cuando ya no hubo sonido alguno, tosió un poco para intentar iniciar conversación con los cadáveres

-Están ambos muy callados… oí algo de que hay algo mal con sus voces… ¿Chicos? Snowy… Okan… quiero oírlos…

El silencio fue lo único que respondió a sus suplicas, Shiel empezó a llorar quedamente

-Están aquí, yo lo sé, siento sus presencias…por favor tomen su te tranquilos, no los veré… Lo lamento…

Shiel tomo su taza manchada de sangre y le dio un ruidoso sorbo a su té, el silencio era mucho

\---

-Primero, Agatha me alimentaba 3 veces todos los días… luego, cuando empecé a perder la sensación de tiempo, empezó a alimentarme menos y menos –Los ojos de la guía se endurecieron, parecían vomitar las palabras –una vez a la semana, una vez al mes… una vez cada seis meses… calculo… pase un siglo estando ciega… perdiendo la noción del tiempo y espacio, pensando que había pasado muy poco tiempo…  
-Eso… es horrible… ¿Por qué tu maestra te crio para luego hacerte algo así?

Shiel guardo silencio, era la última parte de la historia

\---

Bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, esta vez, la curiosidad se dio cuenta que el gato estaba muerto

La hambruna nunca ha matado a una bruja, ninguna forma normal de muerte ha matado a una bruja en toda su historia, solo hay una forma de matar realmente a una bruja: Negándola  
Shiel empezaba a morir poco a poco, no siendo reconocida por nadie, su maestra visitaba pocas veces y era la única vez que era reconocida, todos los demás días, los dolores de cabeza no cesaban, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había vomitado, por el olor, sabía que era sangre, prefería dormir antes de despertar sin oír sonido alguno, refugiándose en sus recuerdos

-Maestra… no me siento nada bien… -Dijo la pobre, a pesar de que nadie estaba cerca para escucharla

Esta prueba había durado demasiado… ¿Cuándo es que su Maestra la dejaría quitarse la venda?

-Okan… Snowy… lo siento

 

Si una bruja sostiene ella sola su universo, enfermara y morirá  
Agatha esperaba que eso no sucediera, pero si lo hacía, no sería una gran pérdida, habría que encontrar otro aprendiz  
Agatha reflexionaba del asunto en su casa, mientras comía, a Shiel no la necesitaría alimentar durante un buen rato, así que tendría unos pocos días pacíficos más

-Maestra…

Sorprendida, Agatha volteo a ver a la puerta, Shiel, aun vendada, con la cabeza de Okan en las manos, estaba de pie en el umbral

-¡Shiel! ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-¿Qué es esto?

Sostuvo un poco la cabeza de Okan, aun emitiendo algo de sangre a pesar del tiempo, Agatha estaba asqueada ante tan vista

-La encontré con mis muebles… ¿no es una pelota verdad? ¿Q-quién le habrá hecho esto a Okan? ¿Habrá sido alguna otra bruja? Por favor maestra, ayúdeme a buscar  
-Está bien Shiel… Vamos

Las dos brujas se encaminaron a la mesita de té, aun los dos muebles estaban ahí como si recién hubieran muerto  
Lo que le pareció extraño a Agatha, es que Shiel no titubeara al caminar  
Shiel había memorizado el camino, al soñar lo único que veía eran sus recuerdos, así que de vez en cuando caminaba una y otra vez por la casa de su maestra

-Aquí estamos  
-Si… la encontré encima de la mesita… Okan había estado muy parlanchín hoy… hasta en la mañana… creo…. No estoy segura

Algo no estaba bien, Agatha lo presentía

-Pues… empecemos a buscar alguna pista  
-¿Cómo pisadas?  
-Supongo…

Shiel empezó a poner las manos en el suelo y a tantearlo, Agatha solo la veía, unos minutos después Shiel se detuvo

-Maestra, ¿porque usted no está buscando?

Agatha parpadeó confundida

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy buscando?  
-Puedo verla ahí de brazos cruzados –Shiel seguía tanteando el suelo

Agatha se quedó en silencio un momento antes de continuar

-¿Puedes ver a través de la tela? –No debería ser posible  
-No… solo… me acostumbre tanto a estar ciega que se lo que está pasando…

De repente algo empezó a encajar

-Shiel… ¿Cómo supiste que era la cabeza de Okan la que sostenías?

Hubo un breve silencio, el viento de repente empezó a rugir fuertemente haciendo que Agatha se escudara un poco en sus brazos

Shiel se puso de pie, tallándose sus manos levemente de la tierra

-Porque es al mueble que degollé… lo que me pregunto yo maestra, es como no se preguntó eso antes

Agatha se mordió los labios, había cometido un error

-Ya sabía que la cabeza de Okan estaba degollada, ¿no es así?  
-Shiel…  
-Nunca revivió a mis muebles, ¿no es así?

La venda empezó a caer mientras Agatha seguía confundida

-Maestra… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO RESPONDE?!

La venda apenas mostro uno de los ojos en tinieblas cuando Agatha empezó a sentir un dolor quemante mientras se sujetaba un lado de su rostro, Shiel le había quemado con sus ojos parte de la base derecha del cuello y su mejilla, Agatha se quejó de dolor

-¿Me estaba dejando morir? ¡¿Por qué?!

Shiel se había quitado la venda, mostrando sus ojos, ya no en tinieblas, pero si grandes y opacos, desprovistos del brillo que tenían antes  
La expresión de Shiel se empezó a relajar, como si de repente hubiera perdido interés

-E-es un poco extraño… como se siente este poder…  
-Gg… -Agatha trato de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca  
-¿Así siente usted Maestra? –Las palabras parecían desaparecer los sentimientos del rostro de la joven mientras se acomodaba la venda en su cabello, ayudándose de su oreja para sostenerlo en su lugar –No, ¿verdad…? Es un poder completamente diferente… o tal vez… contrariamente igual, ¿tiene algo de sentido lo que digo?

Nubes y lluvia empezaron a aparecer, Shiel miraba al cielo, parecía que ella lo estaba causando

-Tu… -Agatha parecía molesta, aun sosteniéndose la quemadura  
-Esto… es tragedia… es infortunio… son una serie de eventos desafortunados… que están en mis manos… yo lo domino, yo lo controlo… he visto a través de su magia maestra, ya no me engañara…

Shiel miro sus manos, como si algo nuevo hubiera nacido en ella, de la nada empezó a reír

-¡Yo quería ser Bruja de Fantasía! ¡Ser como usted! Pero ahora, ahora tengo esta magia, ya veo, así es esta magia, la fantasía es todo lo que disfraza un 1 de algo más, o un 0 de algo más, pero… es parte de los eventos desafortunados, los eventos desafortunados es la mejor forma de la fantasía, ¡es una asombrosa MEJORADA forma de la fantasía! ¡Yo puedo disfrazar y hacer cualquier numero un 0! ¡Solo yo sé cómo hacerlo!

Shiel comenzó a llorar

Parte de ella quería que lo que decía fuera mentira, que nada de lo que creía que hubiera pasado hubiera sido real. Su maestra la había traicionado, intentando matarla, ¡tal vez nunca le tuvo estima en un principio! Todos los pensamientos la carcomían, pero la hacían feliz, la hacían reír como niña pequeña

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo esta magia?

Maria miraba con detenimiento tal escena, en el episodio 4 había sentido algo parecido con las repetidas muertes a su mano de su madre  
Esa sensación de grandeza y temor a uno mismo, y la constante pregunta de “¿Por qué?”

-¡Soy Shiel, la bruja de lo desafortunado! ¡CELEBREN CIELOS EL NACIMIENTO DE UNA BRUJA!

Un rayo enorme cayó en las cercanías, como si realmente los cielos estuviesen de acuerdo que esta nueva bruja existiera

-Niña inútil… me das lastima

La demostración de poderes término con las palabras de Agatha, Shiel, inexpresiva miraba a su maestra

-¿Por qué? Preguntas… ¿Por qué razón te estaba matando? Porque me gusta aventar a pequeñas brujas como tú al infierno, por eso lo hago

Shiel lo sintió, en todo su cuerpo un gran escalofrió y terror se hizo presente, pero era muy tarde para huir, de hacerlo bien, Agatha acabaría con su existencia

-¿Qué eres Shiel? ¿Qué no decías que eras mi alumna? No eres una bruja, eras un goat, pero tampoco lo eras ¡¿quién eres Shiel?!

Shiel calló de inmediato, todo volvió a la calma en un segundo, un gran cristal de fantasía atravesó de golpe el cuerpo de Shiel

Cuestionar a una bruja su existencia, negarla, es igual que matarla, y por las palabras de Agatha, ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes  
Y no había otra persona que reconociera a Shiel, ni siquiera que supiera su nombre  
Agatha se veía complacida con lo que había hecho, se acercó a su ex aprendiz para mirarle al rostro mientras desaparecía  
Pero había cometido un error, lo mostraba la sonrisa de la bruja-goat

-¿Quién soy? Tu misma lo has dicho, soy Shiel

Había llamado a Shiel por su nombre, así que la había reconocido al mismo tiempo que no, haciendo un logic error  e invalidando su propio ataque, haciendo que el vidrio desapareciera sin dejar rastro

Antes que Agatha remediara su error, Shiel uso su magia para salir del Kakera  
Al llegar al mar de Kakeras, simplemente se dejó absorber por el primero que paso, no tenía mucho tiempo antes que Agatha fuera a buscarla, tenía que lograr que alguien la reconociera

Entró y salió de kakeras por mucho tiempo, buscando gente que la reconociera, buscando y buscando

\---

-Hui a buen tiempo, pero parte de mí, aun deseaba poder una vez más cantar junto con mi maestra esa canción en el piano  
-¿Encontraste a alguien que te reconociera?

Shiel asintió, había encontrado dos demonios que habían perdido sus cuerpos y formas, inclusive su nombre en el mundo terrenal, Shiel les dio una nueva forma y nombres, los demonios quedaron tan agradecidos que se convirtieron en sus muebles,  queriéndola como su creadora, si Shiel seguía teniendo apego hacia algo era hacia sus muebles, y viceversa

-Mientras pueda encontrar reconocimiento, Agatha no podrá hacerme daño  
-… ¿Puedo seguir viendo?  
-Por supuesto que sí, Lady Maria


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

Después de un momento, Maria salió del compendio de Shiel

Shiel a su vez salió del compendio de Maria, también comprendiendo su corazón

-Fue… muy hermoso lo que vi, agradezco su confianza en mí, Lady Maria

Maria tomo las manos de Shiel

-¡Te invito al Mariage Sorcière!

Shiel miro confundida a la joven, ella le miraba decidida

Mariage Sorcière, la “asociación” de brujas que Beato y Maria había creado, las brujas pertenecientes se reconocerían entre ellas mismas y podían usar los muebles de las otras

Eso es lo que Shiel había visto en el compendio de magia de Maria

-Pero esa asociación es de Lady Beatrice, si ella no quiere…

-Convenceré a Beato, yo te reconoceré como bruja Shiel y Beato seguro también

-…, gracias Lady Maria

-¡U-uu!

Maria sonrió con una alegría infantil

***

-No parecen estar por ningún lado –Eva seguía molesta

Habiendo registrado la casa, no hallaron a nadie, ni siquiera un cuerpo

Sabían que no estaban en la casa de huéspedes, Jessica no estaría tan alertada de haber sido así, a menos que ella forme parte de toda esta treta

Si, una treta parecía lo más sensato a pensar. Ambas hermanas trataban de no dar crédito a lo que habían visto en el cuarto de Kinzo y seguir buscando, aquello debía ser algo más, una botella de vino en el suelo y paredes a causa de una rabieta o alguna extraña pintura que su padre utilizaba; se negaban a pensar en que algo realmente terrible había pasado

-Sería mejor comer algo en todo caso –Rosa parecía querer arrancar su propia cabeza para cesar el dolor, Eva suspiro

-Supongo que tienes razón

Se encaminaron, al llegar, Eva veía como su esposo Hideyoshi entretenía a Battler, Jessica y George, contándoles historias de la guerra, bueno, “entreteniendo”, la verdad es que a nadie le estaba realmente poniendo atención

En medio de la historia fijo su atención en las recién llegadas

-¡Eva! ¿Lograron encontrar algo?

Eva negó con la cabeza –Padre no está en su habitación, de hecho, había una extraña… pintura en el suelo y paredes… me pregunto sinceramente si todo esto no es una jugarreta

Hideyoshi parecía algo curioso a la vez que decepcionado ante la respuesta de su esposa, Rosa intervino

-En todo caso vamos a comer… no puedo más con este dolor de cabeza

Maria estaba dormida en uno de los sillones, así que era un poco de alivio para la más joven de los cuatro hermanos, parecía un poco pálida por alguna razón, ella quería pensar que sería la falta de alimento, pero hasta que no estuviera todo listo, no quería despertarla

Genji se encamino a la cocina, sabía que este no era en si el modus operandi de Beatrice sama, aunque era claro que ella estaba detrás de lo que había pasado, miro a Shannon algo intranquilo

-¿Crees que Beatrice-sama haya perdonado a todos ellos?

Sin voltear, Shannon respondió -… Como fueron seis los que se perdieron… posiblemente sean la llave… -Se oía triste, como si ya supiera lo que había pasado

Genji puso expresión tan neutral como le fue posible

-Ya veo…

En silencio, junto con Shannon, se puso a preparar la comida

Poco después, ya todos reunidos en el comedor, los dos sirvientes llegaban con el desayuno, además de algunas galletas recién horneadas, café recién hecho y algo de leche por si alguien gustaba

-Mama, hice una nueva amiga –Maria quien recién estaba despertando, aprovechaba para contarle a Rosa su sueño, Rosa le palmeaba levemente la cabeza, mínimo no estaba quejándose del hambre

-Estabas soñando corazón, vamos a comer

Junto con todos ahora se encontraba Nanjo, parecía aun adormecido

-Doctor Nanjo, ¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó Battler algo preocupado

Primero pareció no percatarse de la pregunta, luego reaccionó –Eh… si…, lo lamento, no dormí del todo bien en la noche

-Habrá sido la tormenta supongo

Nanjo sonrió débilmente, como diciendo que si ante el comentario de George

Todos los presentes habían oído de las dos hermanas la teoría de que los seis que faltaban estaban jugando a las escondidas

Aunque era algo extraño

El hecho de que faltaran personas que no se hallaban por ninguna parte era realmente algo de extrañar, pero casualmente las personas que habitaban ese lugar, a excepción de Jessica; Rudolf que es bien sabido que le gusta gastar bromas y  faltaban tres sirvientes, uno de ellos cocinero, si se ocultaban en algún lugar estarían bien

Si era así, Eva de seguro patearía y noquearía al imbécil de sus hermanos que planeo tal cosa

-Me parece un poco extraño que hayan salido de la mansión principal con este tiempo –Battler miro a la ventana, cielos oscuros y una terrible tormenta fue todo lo que pudo observar –tal vez sea idea del abuelo, ya sabes, con eso de la magia negra y esas cosas, es posible que papa, tía Natsuhi y tío Krauss aceptaron ayudarle en un juego o algo

-No creo que el abuelo sea esa clase de gente –George tenía un punto, Ushiromiya Kinzo podía ser muchas cosas, pero ser una persona que gustara de las bromas distaba mucho de su imagen

Shannon miro hacia su novio con profunda tristeza, ojala hubiese sido el caso que se hubiera equivocado

***

Shiel apareció de nuevo entre burbujas

Sus muebles pronto la tomaron de las manos para el “aterrizaje” y le ayudaron a sentarse, Shiel, quien en todo el tiempo desde que apareció tenía los ojos cerrados los abrió lentamente

-Mis muebles ya me han puesto al tanto, no se preocupe

Beato miro entretenida a Shiel

-Bueno, llegaste a tiempo del siguiente crepúsculo

Battler en ese momento se tensó, alguien más moriría en un momento

***

Paso el tiempo y aun no había noticias de los desaparecidos, Battler y los demás se habían empezado a preocupar

-¿y si salimos a buscarlos otra vez? –Sugirió George

Jessica en especial estaba nerviosa, ella sabía que sus padres no serían capaces de hacer una broma de mal gusto como esta

-Pero no hay ya ningún lugar para buscar donde no hayamos buscado antes –Dijo Hideyoshi

-A menos que los busquemos en el bosque –Kyrie dio unos toques a la ventana mientras la tormenta seguía

¿Sería posible que estuvieran en el bosque?

-Genji –Comenzó a hablar Kyrie -¿Me puedes asegurar que esta mansión y donde durmieron Battler y ellos, son las únicas edificaciones habitables en esta isla?

Genji miro hacia Shannon, parecía buscar apoyo en los ojos de la joven, luego cerro sus propios ojos y empezó a hablar –Hay otra, solo que su ubicación real solo la conoce el amo Kinzo

Todos se miraron entre si ante las reveladoras palabra del anciano sirviente

-Kuwadorian… -Pronuncio lentamente Eva, casi como si tratara ella misma de entender sus palabras

-¿Kuwa-qué?

-Kuwadorian es una mansión que se decía había construido padre para su amante –Explico Eva –En lo profundo del bosque, posiblemente por ello empezó a correr el rumor de la bruja Beatrice

-¿Esa mansión realmente existe? –Jessica parecía confundida

Rosa parecía volver a sufrir dolor de cabeza

-Si… yo me topé con la mansión cuando era joven… -Rosa no quería recordar más a respecto, pero parecía que sus memorias eran necesarias ahora

Rosa conto ahora a todos los presentes su pequeña aventura terminada en tragedia sobre la mujer que conoció, intento liberar e indirectamente provoco su muerte

-Es decir que el abuelo ocultaba a su propia amante debajo de las narices de su esposa ¿Eh? –Dijo Battler burlándose

-Aunque esa mujer haya fallecido, aun la mansión queda de pie, tal vez tío Krauss y los demás encontraron su localización anoche

De la nada Eva puso un rostro torcido entre sorpresa, angustia e ira

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlos ahora! Rosa, ven conmigo intenta guiarme por donde fuiste de cría, Shannon, se de utilidad y ve por paraguas

-¿Madre que pasa?

En toda la conmoción todos terminaron siguiendo a Eva hacia el bosque

***

-¡No vayan! –Gritaba inútilmente Battler al mundo

Beatrice rio cruelmente

-Creo que iré a darles la bienvenida también

Beato desapareció entre mariposas doradas

Shiel se quedó mirando a Battler

-“Sin amor no se puede ver”

-¿Uh?

Shiel había visto la frase en el compendio de Maria, y la había oído a lo largo del juego

-¿Entiendes el significado de esas palabras?

-Uh… ¿Supongo?

Battler también las había oído en juegos pasados

-Significa que mientras no sepas el corazón de esto no podrás ver

El corazón

Eso que a Battler le gustaba averiguar de todas sus historias

-Son dos cosas diferentes, yo solo quiero saber quién mató a mi familia, solo eso

-No lo lograras, Ushiromiya Battler

Battler pareció enfurecerse ante las palabras de la Bruja gris

-¡¿Y cómo rayos estas tan segura?!

Caim se puso en guardia y en frente de Shiel, ella solo sonrió cruelmente

-Yo tampoco puedo ver la verdad, Ushiromiya Battler

Battler se calmó de repente

-No es sencillo entrar a este juego, ¿sabes? Al entrar a este juego se le indica a uno que para saber realmente la verdad,  debe entender corazón de las piezas, entender como son en el fondo cada una de las piezas y entender si serían capaces o no de hacer algo

Battler quedó en silencio, Shiel prosiguió

-No sé por qué después me permitió entrar…  Tal vez por curiosidad supongo, o simplemente…

Shiel cayó, como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo

“Tal vez solo ya no le importa” Pensó

Battler pudo encontrar un argumento en su mente

-Pero yo sé el corazón de mis seres querido, solo quiero saber… quien es el culpable…

Shiel suspiro, como si estuviera hablando con un niño terco, que no entendía el punto de la conversación

-¿Cómo puede saber el corazón una persona extraña que no ha tenido contacto real con sus familiares seis años?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

Se separaron pues, las memorias de Rosa eran vagas, así que si se separaban ocuparían más terreno para encontrar la mansión

Genji iba con Nanjo; Eva con Hideyoshi,  Rosa y Maria; George con Battler y Jessica con Shannon y Kyrie

A nadie le parece mal que vayan tres mujeres solas, después de todo, no había sucedido ningún crimen

Beatrice, quien estaba en forma de mariposa, se empezó a reír: Con esta situación podría aprovechar para hacer los siguientes crepúsculos

Así que decidió atacar el grupo de Shannon

En silencio la mariposa siguió a las tres mujeres mientras se separaban por el bosque

-Kanon…

Shannon aun parecía decaída, lo más seguro hayan usado a Kanon como sacrificio, ella lo sabia

Sin embargo, mirada a Jessica y más se le entristecía el corazón, ella no sabía nada, no sabía que Kanon posiblemente estaba muerto en algún lugar

En un principio Shannon no debió haber hecho lo que hizo, no debió haber roto el espejo de aquel santuario, no lo debió haber hecho…

-¿Pasa algo Shannon?

Shannon salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos

-No es nada Milady, estoy algo preocupada, eso es todo

En ese momento Shannon se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo, de que una mariposa dorada las seguía

“¡Ama Beatrice!” pensó Shannon, no había tiempo que perder, debían de huir de ahí mismo, el pánico empezaba a llenar su cabeza hasta un punto que llegaba a la sobrevivencia de los animales

-C-creo que oí algo por aquí, ¡Síganme! –Dijo corriendo, verificando que Kyrie y Jessica la siguieran

“Puedo salvarlas”, “Puedo salvarlas” Se repetía Shannon para sí, volteo un momento para ver a su espalda, asegurando que las dos la estuvieran siguiendo

De repente, algo pasó tan cerca de la cabeza de Shannon que araño su mejilla, antes que Shannon pudiera procesar lo que había pasado, el objeto termino su curso en la frente de Jessica

-¡En el blanco! –Dijo orgullosa Leviathan mientras Jessica caía inerte, lo le dio el tiempo siquiera de decir algo

-¡Jessica! –Kyrie tampoco había tenido el tiempo para hacer algo, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue echarse al suelo

-Como te diste cuenta tuve que atacar antes, ¡insignificante MUEBLE! –Se oyó la voz de la bruja venir de todas direcciones

Kyrie no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos

No había duda que Jessica yacía muerta frente a ellas, pero, ¿Quién las había atacado?

Antes que siguiera pensando, se oyó un zumbido

-¡Mi señora Kyrie! –Shannon tomo a Kyrie del brazo y la jalo hacia ella, colocándola justo a su espalda –No se vaya a mover

Una barrera rodeo a las dos mujeres, también de manera que cubría parcialmente el cuerpo de Jessica

-¿Oh? ¿En serio crees que tu estúpida barrera hará algo en contra mía?

Shannon maldijo en sus pensamientos, ahora que Kanon había fallecido, la sincronía no era perfecta, y esta vez no había ningún objeto mágico para potenciar su barrera, pero ella debía lograr que su barrera la protegiera a ella y a Kyrie

-¡Es completamente inútil! ¡Pedazo de basura!

Beatrice se hizo presente enfrente de las dos mujeres, Kyrie no daba crédito a sus ojos

Una mujer acababa de aparecer rodeada de mariposas doradas, sin motivo ni explicación

Las estacas aparecieron alrededor de Beatrice e intentaron penetrar la barrera, Shannon con mucho esfuerzo trataba de mantenerla en pie, Kyrie solo podía mirar tal escena fantástica

Sin embargo, pasaron unos minutos sin que las estacas pudieran hacer ni un solo rasguño

“Algo está mal” Pensó Beatrice, las estacas deberían haber para ese momento atravesado la débil barrera

A menos que

Beatrice enfoco su mirada al cuerpo de Jessica

-¡¿No dejas de ser una molesta aun muerto?! –Grito Beatrice

Era transparente, casi invisible, pero ahí estaba él

Kanon estaba al lado del cuerpo de la persona que amaba, lo poco que cubría la barrera de ella

Las estacas empezaron a destrozar la parte de Jessica que seguía fuera de la barrera, la parte inferior del torso de Jessica había desaparecido de repente, dejando una desagradable vista de órganos y viseras

-¡Déjenla en paz! –Gritó el fantasma de Kanon, una pulsación desde el escudo alejo a todas las estacas, estas volviendo a sus formas reales

-Malditos muebles, solo retrasan lo inevitable

-Si, tal vez sea solo eso –Dijo Shannon –Pero si retrasándolo tenemos la mínima oportunidad de derrotarle, ¡daremos el intento! ¡Kanon!

Kanon levanto uno de sus brazos al cielo, de la barrera salió una pulsación que provocó que un gran rayo diera justo detrás de ellos

La barrera los protegió de la electricidad, pero el estruendo era innegable

-Por el ruido vendrán a buscarnos –Dijo en un murmullo Kyrie, tal vez si estaban todos los demás, podrían hacer frente a esta persona

Oficialmente estaba contra reloj en lo que llegaban los demás

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda?_ –Oyó Beatrice en su cabeza

Shiel no estaba presente en el juego, pero Beatrice podía oírla desde el metamundo

-Tú no puedes entrar al juego, encontrare una manera

_-No quiero entrar pero hay otra forma en que puedo ayudar_

-¿Otra forma?

_-Lady Maria me hablo del Mariage Sorcière, las brujas miembros pueden usar los muebles de otras brujas, después de todo_

Beatrice se rio un poco, Shiel había visto la oportunidad y la estaba aprovechando

Los demás no tardarían en venir, y la cantidad de toxina anti-magia evitaría que pudiera seguir con los crepúsculos

Era el momento justo, un poco de ayuda no estaría mal

-Está bien

El mundo se quedó estático, Shiel de la sala de té, fue a encontrarse con Beatrice

-Bajo mi nombre, reconozco a la bruja de lo desafortunado, Shiel Dgraziatta, como miembro del Mariage Sorcière, este título solo lo puede quitar sus miembros o un ser superior a su creadora, siéntete orgullosa niña

-Es todo un honor, Lady Beatrice

 

La tormenta empezó a empeorar, Beatrice miraba triunfal hacia sus próximas víctimas, extendió los brazos

-Os convoco de la oscuridad y las tinieblas, atiendan mi llamado, Desafortunado Caim y Desafortunado Seir

Los dos muebles aparecieron del suelo, inclinándose frente a Beatrice

-Es un gusto servirla, Beatrice-SA.ma

-Ordene y atenderemos

Shannon y Kanon veían anonadados, nunca habían visto a esos muebles antes

-¡Encuentren como destruir la barrera!

Caim se puso enfrente de la barrera

-Contacto con el mundo del Kakera número 186756563345a, fecha exacta, fecha: 5 de octubre de 1986, hora: 10: 30: 01 con 10 AM; contacto con agentes extraños, mueble de brujo Goldsmith, nombre: Shannon, status Online, modo de batalla; mueble de brujo Goldsmith, nombre: Kanon, status Pseudo-Online, modo de batalla; verificando estatus: Barrera de energía creada por mueble del brujo Goldsmith,  Shannon; Objetivo deseado: DESTRUIR, verificando Ruido, contactando a Desafortunado Seir para autorización

-Desafortunado Seir, contacto recibido, autorización concedida. Registrando estatus de la barrera, buscando eventos desafortunados, buscando, buscando, numero de resultados encontrados: 1, contactando a Caim para resolución final

-Desafortunado Caim, contacto recibido, Resolución en 50%, anulando Ruido, ampliando eventos desafortunados, Resolución a 99%, Resolución al 100%, ¡contactando a Lucifer del Orgullo para ataque!

Lucifer sonrió, era como si información llegara directamente a su cabeza

-Lucifer del orgullo, ¡contacto recibido!, hermanas, ¡vengan conmigo!

-¡Sí!

Las estacas volvieron a su forma física, como una colmena empezaron a rodear volando la barrera, Shannon tenía problemas en seguirlas con la vista

La barrera debía ser impenetrable, no debía dudar…

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Beatrice, y palideció: Su mirada triunfante era suficiente para avisar que había perdido

Empujó a Kyrie fuera de la barrera, justo en ese momento, las estacas rompieron dentro y se clavaron en todo el cuerpo de Shannon, provocando heridas letales

Un momento de duda había sido suficiente, era el único evento desafortunado que haría que la barrera se destruyera

En realidad si, la barrera de Shannon era perfecta, la posibilidad de que su barrera se quebrara cuando estaba en link con Kanon era 0

Los muebles del infortunio lo que hicieron fue ampliar esta posibilidad, disfrazar ese 0 y transformarlo en 1 por otro medio que no fuera la barrera en sí, si no que fuera la propia Shannon

Pero no es crear un 1 a partir de un 0, hicieron que lo de afuera disfrazara al 0 y lo volviera un 1

Esa era la verdadera magia de Shiel, la barrera era perfecta, sí, pero el exterior no era perfecto, ni el mueble que controlaba la barrera

Eso es lo que se llama: un evento desafortunado

Moribunda, miro hacia Kyrie, una de las estacas se había clavado en su ojo, así que no era algo muy agradable de ver

-Huya… por favor

Fueron sus últimas palabras

Kanon el algún momento desapareció, al parecer, la voluntad de Shannon y su unión habían logrado llamar su espíritu para proteger el cuerpo de Jessica, pero una vez muerta Shannon, Kanon regreso al mundo de los muertos

Beatrice se acercó y pisó el cuerpo de Shannon con fuerza

-¡Aprende tu lugar, maldito mueble!

Kyrie cayó al suelo mientras miraba aterrorizada a la mujer frente a ella, Beatrice le dedico una mirada, acercándose lentamente a ella, como danzando en la lluvia

Se acercó a Kyrie, inclinándose hacia ella, susurrándole en el oído una única frase

-Alaba mi nombre

Beatrice desapareció en millones de mariposas que se volvieron partículas doradas y se perdieron en la tormenta

Junto con ella, desaparecieron los cuerpos de las dos chicas, solo dejando un agujero donde el rayo había caído y un charco de sangre

Beatrice rió, dos crepúsculos se habían realizado, ahora podía descansar

Mientras tanto, los demás se acercaban, el sonido del trueno había llamado su atención

 

***

-¡Maldición! –Battler azoto sus puños contra la mesa

Mientras tanto, Shiel parecía divertida de la situación, si no es que también algo orgullosa de cómo sus muebles habían actuado

-¿Quieres que confirme sus muertes en gris?

-No… así está bien –Dijo Battler con una mirada algo derrotada –La verdad gris resulta ser más espantosa que la verdad roja

La verdad gris era fría, carente de emoción, era como si solo diera resultados, como una maquina

-No, no,  por favor confirma sus muertes –Dijo Beatrice apareciendo –Así podemos ver su cara de estúpido

Shiel asintió -Ushiromiya Jessica y Shannon están muertas, lo que queda de ellas solo es el charco de sangre y esa zanja dejada por el rayo

-¡¿Cómo rayos quedo esa zanja por un rayo?! Oh… espera… ¡lo tengo! No fue un rayo lo que escucharon los otros, fue una bomba, ¡una mina terrestre!

-¿Insinúas que había una mina en el mismo bosque donde los hijos de Kinzo iban a jugar casi seguido? –Dijo Beatrice mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas

-No tiene mucho sentido, Si hubiera minas antes, habría tres o cuatro incidentes mínimo,  si la planto el culpable, ¿en qué momento lo hizo? –Señalo Shiel

-Bueno –Dijo Battler –Pero y ¿si el asesino llevaba la bomba con él y exploto cuando vio a las chicas?

Shiel y Beatrice miraron a Battler extrañadas –Es decir… -Empezó a decir Beatrice -me estás diciendo que el asesino hizo un ataque suicida que elimino a Shannon y a Jessica, ¿Pero no a Kyrie?

-Pensé que lo de las bombas pequeñas en la comida era la teoría más ridícula –Rió Shiel

-¡No importa cuanto estén tratando de confundirme ustedes dos! ¡Esa zanja fue creada por un explosivo! No hay otra explicación –Dijo Battler desapareciendo de la sala de té, seguro iría al jardín de rosas a pensar las cosas

Ronove apareció para servirles a ambas un poco de té

-Ya casi estamos a la mitad de este juego,  ¿Cómo se siente? Señorita Shiel

Shiel sonrió –Estoy encantada, es un maravilloso juego

-Gracias –Respondió Beatrice

Ambas volvieron a mirar hacia el mundo, empezaba a ser un caos

***

Kyrie normalmente era una mujer muy segura de sí misma, pero esta vez era de las pocas veces que Battler la veía confundida

Aunque no era para menos, Kyrie estaba segura que alguien las había atacado, Shannon la había salvado, pero lo demás era demasiado confuso

“A-algo nos atacó y se llevó a Jessica y a Shannon” Fue lo que dijo a los demás, pero cuando George demandó saber quién había sido, Kyrie no sabía que contestar – ¡N-No lo sé! Todo paso tan rápido… -“Era imposible que fuera una bruja, no tiene sentido que fuera una bruja” se repetía Kyrie una y otra vez en su cabeza, si decía algo así, seguro los demás pensarían que está mintiendo, o que es cómplice de quien sea que está planeando esto

-Será mejor que regresemos, la tormenta se está tornando peor –Dijo Hideyoshi

George miro a su alrededor, alertándose por quienes aún no estaban ahí

-¿Dónde está tía Rosa y Maria?

-Iban atrás de nosotros…

Se oía el viento rugir, la lluvia caer y los arboles siendo azotados por la tormenta

Pero no se oía ni una pisada

Las siguientes víctimas habían sido decididas


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

***  
~~~

-Que aburrido –Dijo Lambdadelta, recostada en una cama junto con su eterna enemiga

Bernkastel ronroneo levemente, hundiendo su cara en la almohada –Esto es solo un descanso después de todo, quedamos en ello

-¿Te has dado cuenta que este juego no sigue las reglas de otros? Beato siempre ha mostrado los cuerpos de sus víctimas, esta vez solo los desvanece

-Es por esa niña-goat, pero de todas maneras, este juego no va a tener ninguna relevancia, no deberíamos preocuparnos que sea inconsistente, mínimo aún sigue las reglas básicas

Lambdadelta miro al techo, abrazando una almohada –Solo una prueba, solo para ver si es posible meter piezas nuevas… ¿Te he dicho cuanto amo tus “planes malvados” Bern? –Se acercó a la bruja de los milagros, gateando lentamente hacia ella, colocándose encima, acorralándola contra el colchón -El próximo juego será más divertido, no estoy dispuesta a dejarte escapar aun, no importa que para eso tenga que utilizar las vísceras de Beatrice para atarte y acorralarte –Se recostó sobre ella, su cabeza quedando sobre el pecho de Bern -Para que me des un beso de buenos días y buenas noches, para destrozarte miembro por miembro con todo mi amor

Bernkastel acaricio el rostro de la rubia, para luego pasar una uña por su mejilla, dejando un rasguño

-Te amo, Bern

-Lambda, ¿De dónde conoces a esa niña?

Lambda rió levemente – ¿Estas celosa? Es una de las brujas que estuvo también en nuestro último encuentro~ junto con las otras miles y miles de brujas, una don nadie, nadie importante que merezca realmente ser recordado

Bernkastel suspiro

–Deberíamos meterlas a cada una de ellas en un gran tazón de nabe… -Dijo Lambda hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Bernkastel – ¿O prefieres algo occidental? ¿Qué tal freírlas todas o licuarlas y hacerlas un pastel?

-Hasta “freírlas” estaba interesada –Dijo Bernkastel abrazando a Lambda

-Esperemos cometa un error, y luego la sacamos de aquí, y tú y yo seguimos con nuestro juego

-Me parece bien

***  
~~~

Battler se encontró a sí mismo en el jardín de rosas, observando el tablero frente a él

Las piezas blancas habían desaparecido una por una, pero no había rastro de la pieza en cuestión

La reina negra seguía avanzando sin piedad, pero no había signos reales de su victoria

-Hasta ahora no hay cuerpos

El juego era en si extraño ¿dónde están los cuerpos? No pudieron haber desaparecido con magia, tiene que haber una explicación lógica de donde están

Kuwadorian parecía una buena opción, sin embargo, consistiría en llevar varios cuerpos hacia la mansión oculta, algo prácticamente imposible en un lapso de minutos, mínimo imposible con una sola persona, con excepción de Shannon y Jessica que posiblemente habían muerto en una explosión, los demás cuerpos debían estar en algún lado

A pesar de sus vagos recuerdos, Battler recordaba perfectamente que había ya acusado a sus familiares como culpables, ya no había vuelta de hoja ni una persona X que pudiera aparecer

Hasta ahora, las personas vivas eran Rosa, Kyrie, Hideyoshi, George, Eva, Genji y Maria y el

Pero las victimas cambiaban por orden y por juego, inclusive el había muerto al final después del tercer juego, pero realmente sin saber nada

Eva había muerto en muchos de los juegos pasados, así que no sabía que creer y que no

-¿Quién de ustedes es el culpable…? –Dijo en un murmullo

Mientras tanto

-Kuwadorian parece una opción segura –Dijo Shiel mientras mordisqueaba una galleta –es difícil de encontrar y la cantidad de pasajes y habitaciones nunca ha sido declarada

-Es un lugar perfecto para crear magia –Beato sonrió alegre, Shiel le contesto la sonrisa por un momento, luego su expresión cambio a seriedad

-¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás con esto?

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre las dos brujas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A este juego… te he visto en el jardín de rosas de la tierra dorada… no es algo muy… agradable de ver

Beato miro al mundo exterior

Los Ushiromiya tratando de encontrar a Rosa y Maria antes que algo pasara

Los rostros de George y Battler

Battler

-Eternamente… -Respondió casi en un murmullo

-Tú no quieres ganar este juego…

Las palabras de Shiel hicieron que Beato experimentara sorpresa y malestar

-¿Perdón?

-Está completamente encadenada a un juego que no tiene fin, no quieres ganar, no quieres sobrevivir, solo deseas que Battler descubra la “verdad”, pero tú lo dijiste, es un completo idiota, no capta indirectas, no capta juegos, no le interesa lo que haces, llegaste al punto que al final del último juego le pediste a gritos que te matara y… aun no lo ha hecho

Beato estaba con una cara mirando el infinito, como si no quisiera admitir lo que la bruja de lo desafortunado decía

El silencio reino la sala

-El gris no es tu color

Beato miro confundida a Shiel

-Si esto sigue así… la “verdad gris” nunca va aplicar a ti, no directamente

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Beato se horrorizara

Beato miro haca el afuera

-Ayúdame…

Shiel le miro confundida

-Por favor ayúdame

-No creo que pueda…

-Controlas los eventos desafortunados, ¿no podrías guiar a Battler para que descubra la verdad?

Shiel miro confundida a la bruja infinita -¡Por supuesto que no! No voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por ayudarte

Después de todo, Shiel era pieza de Lambdadelta, a quien le convenía que el juego siguiera eternamente

-Podrías pedirle a Lady Lambdadelta que te mate y solo utilice tu cuerpo, ya lo ha hecho antes

Beato negó con la cabeza -Quiero que mi vida termine, en las manos de quien escogí

-Entonces tendrás que encontrar una mejor forma para que te ayude

Otro silencio, hasta que Beato por fin encontró las palabras necesarias

-Te reconoceré

Eso hizo que se le cayera la taza de té al suelo

-Perdón, ¿Qué?

-Te reconoceré, como bruja del Infinito Infortunio

Beatrice estaba ofreciendo el título de infinidad

-Solo le darías el título de infinito a quien completara el epitafio, ¿no?

-Si logras hacer que Battler me mate, el título es tuyo…

Los ojos de Shiel se iluminaron de interés –Hablemos entonces

Beatrice sonrió con amabilidad, sería arriesgado, pero si funcionaba, tal vez sea para la conclusión del juego

***

Beatrice como pieza se paseaba por el juego, mirando a los que quedaban con vida

Aún tenía que seguir el epitafio, después de todo, las muertes no se detendrían

El juego tenía que seguir para aparentar normalidad

Rosa y Maria estaban avanzando, sin saber lo que había pasado con los demás, Maria tarareando levemente en “uu”, molestando a su madre

-Maria, ¿puedes dejar de tararear un momento? A mami le duele la cabeza

-¿uu? ¿Mamá? ¿Conociste entonces a Beatrice? ¿Uu?

Maria, a pesar de todo, parecía de cierta manera decaída, tarareando levemente, algunos de sus tarareos siendo silenciados por la tormenta, pero aun así, bastante audibles para su madre

El humor de Rosa empeoraba con cada uu, haciéndole poco a poco perder los estribos –Mamá no quiere hablar de eso, Maria

-Uu, pero yo quiero saber, uu…

Poco a poco los ojos de Rosa se llenaban de rencor

***

Shiel veía molesta la escena desde metamundo, aun no tenía permiso de intervenir de todas maneras

Sus ojos quebrándose levemente, Rosa era definitivamente su pieza menos favorita, gustosa desataría los poderes del infortunio sobre ella

Lo consolador era que al parecer, no duraría mucho con vida

-Aun así, es algo molesto

-¿Qué es molesto? –Preguntó Maria apareciendo entre mariposas en metamundo, al lado de su “yo” pieza

-Me recuerda, algunas cosas que no quisiera recordar… ¿Cómo soportaste todo esto? Yo ya hubiera hecho algo

“Como matarla, por ejemplo” Pensó Shiel

-Mama en realidad es amable y buena con Maria, pero una bruja oscura la posesiona seguido

Shiel miró a Rosa

Una mujer cuyo amante le dejo con su hija, no había duda que Rosa ama a su hija, el segundo juego era perfecto para demostrarlo, pero tampoco había duda que Rosa no sabe cómo manejar su frustración con lo que la vida había hecho con ella

Con ser la menor de sus hermanos y fácilmente hostigada por ellos

Con un padre emocionalmente distante y una madre solo por apariencias

Con un amante que le abandonó junto con su hija

Con su hija que tampoco era la niña perfecta que la sociedad esperaba de ella

-Pero aun así, no debería tener que soportar ese trato, Lady Maria, pero eso me da una idea…

-¿Uu-u?

Ambas brujas se dieron la vuelta para recibir a Beatrice

-Es tiempo –Dijo ella –Vamos, Maria

Maria sonrió emocionada -¡Uu-u! ¡Está bien! ¡Pronto volveré a ver a mamá en la tierra dorada!

Beatrice sonrió entre ternura y tristeza, abrazando a la niña, ella se disolvió en miles de partículas doradas, borrándose poco a poco en el aire

Cuando ya no hubo nada, Shiel volteo a Beatrice

-¿Puedo pedirle algo? Lady Beatrice

Ella le miró seria -¿De qué se trata?

-¿Puedo encargarme yo de la madre de Lady Maria?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

En media oración, Maria se detuvo por completo  
Por un momento Rosa sonrió para sí aliviada, cuando de repente, Maria cayó al suelo

-¡Maria!

Rosa corrió hacia su hija, quien convulsionaba levemente, formándose un poco de espuma en su boca, aun con los ojos abiertos, mirando al infinito

-¿Maria? ¡Maria!

Rosa se encontró a si misma mirando en todas direcciones, buscando alguna forma de ayuda, mientras su hija parecía no estar respirando

-¡Maria! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Venga por favor!

Sus voces fueron ahogadas por el viento y la lluvia, recibiendo los rugidos de bosque a sus suplicas  
Maria seguía intentando respirar, abriendo y cerrando la boca en necesidad de aire

-¡Maria! ¡Maria! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Maria!  
-¿Ahora es que te preocupas por ella?

Un centenar de mariposas doradas se aproximaron a Rosa

“Maria quiere mucho a mamá” dijo una en la voz de su hija  
“Perdón por ser una mala hija” dijo la otra  
“Lamento haber nacido”  
“¿Mamá preferiría que Maria estuviera muerta?”

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo Rosa abrazando a su hija, sollozando mientras esta aun intentaba respirar -¡Perdón por ser una mala madre! ¡Maria! ¡Maria-!

Y de repente el tiempo se detuvo  
La lluvia dejo de caer, las gotas suspendidas en el aire

-¿Qué esta…?  
-Bienvenida al Metamundo, Ushiromiya Rosa

Apareciendo junto con las mariposas, estaban Beatrice, una persona extraña y su hija  
La misma Maria que estaba ella abrazando, una Maria vestida en un traje negro, sonriendo amablemente, llorando quedó

-¡Mamá! –Dijo corriendo hacia su madre, el cuerpo de Maria desapareció inmediatamente después, dejando que Rosa abrazara a su hija, el susto se había ido, Rosa tocando el rostro de su hija, confirmando que era real, que ahí estaba frente a ella ahora en vez de convulsionándose en su regazo  
-¿Cómo es que tía Rosa está aquí? –Dijo Battler mirando de fondo  
-Rosa es afín a mi magia –Dijo Shiel caminando hasta llegar a su lado –Demasiadas cosas desafortunadas han pasado en su vida como para tomar pieza… yo que tu no estaría  tan contento –Dijo señalando hacia fuera de Metamundo

Battler miró para darse cuenta que madre e hija estaban bajo el tronco de un árbol, Maria ya no se convulsionaba, pero tenía una clara herida en la cabeza; Rosa, mirando al infinito, algo de sangre en el pecho, aunque no se podía apreciar si era de ella o de Maria o de ambas  
Pero permanecía inmóvil, aun con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella  
Battler miró disgustado, pero a su vez, algo de eso parecía extraño y al mismo tiempo encajar perfectamente  
Maria había sido el cuarto crepúsculo, y Rosa el quinto, pero esta vez, era obvio que no era por estacas

-Parece… una herida de bala  
-Curioso, ¿no es así?

Battler volteó a ver a Shiel, paralizándose un momento, los ojos de Shiel habían vuelto a cambiar a esos ojos rotos, grandes y vacíos, para luego volver a la normalidad mientras esta sonreía y volteaba de regreso hacia Rosa y Maria  
Battler hizo lo mismo, y pudo ver que ambas tenían ahora una estaca en cada herida, Rosa una apenas acomodada en el pecho, Maria una perfectamente acomodada en la cabeza, para luego desaparecer en medio de mariposas como las otras victimas

-Pero que-

Shiel se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo una señal de silencio, para luego regresar con Beatrice, Rosa y Maria

-Ushiromiya Rosa –Dijo Shiel ya estando frente de ella

Rosa miró a Shiel confundida -¿Quién…?

-Soy la falta de amor de tu padre y madre, soy los hostigos de tus hermanos, soy el abandono de tu pareja, soy lo que rodea a esta isla, soy el infortunio y catástrofe

Rosa aún se veía confundida cuando algunas burbujas la rodearon  
Cuando las burbujas desaparecieron, Rosa estaba en un cuerpo más joven, no tan joven como en su encuentro con Beatrice, pero si lo suficientemente joven como para que su ropa le quedara unas tallas más grande

Maria miraba asombrada hacia su madre, quien ahora parecía tan joven como para ser su hermana mayor, su cabello arreglado en una coleta la hacía parecer aún más joven

-¡¿Qué es esto?!  
-Te declaro con el nombre de ROSA, yo no puedo intervenir en este juego, pero tú si puedes  
-¿Intervenir? ¿Con que razón?

Maria sonrió triste a su madre

ROSA sintió de repente malestar, imágenes de Maria como una muñeca rota, alguien la estaba cargando como princesa, como si la fuera a llevar a la cama a descansar, pero los ojos de su hija estaban completamente vacíos, y aun algo de sangre caía hacia el suelo desde donde estaba su cabeza

-¡No! ¡Maria!

Volvió en sí, Maria enfrente de ella, pero algo estaba mal  
Lagrimas empezaron a aflorar de los ojos de ROSA, comprendiendo lo que había pasado, lanzándose para abrazar a la Maria enfrente de ella con todas sus fuerzas

-¿Mamá?  
-Maria… lo lamento… por ser tan mala madre…

Tan cerca y tan lejos

Maria le devolvió el abrazo –Mamá no tiene por qué disculparse, la bruja oscura es quien debe disculparse, no mamá

-Pues esa bruja ya no existe

Ambas voltearon a ver a Shiel, mirando confundidas

-La frustración, la tristeza, la desesperación, he quitado cada parte de ella de tu alma, tú ya no eres Ushiromiya Rosa, **¬Ushiromiya Rosa está muerta¬** ahora, tu eres ROSA, fuera del dominio de la “bruja oscura”

-¡¿Uu-uu?! ¡¿Es verdad mamá?! ¡Uu-Uu!

ROSA siguió llorando quedo, abrazando a Maria

-Puedo regresar a Maria a ti –Dijo Beatrice –Pero para que lo haga, debes seguir las indicaciones de la chica enfrente de ti  
ROSA miró a Shiel, luego a Beatrice -¿Es eso posible?  
Beatrice asintió –Soy la bruja infinita, Beatrice, revivir a alguien es exactamente mi especialidad  
-¿En verdad? ¿Solo con cumplir lo que esta niña diga?  
Beatrice sonrió –Por supuesto, lo prometo en mi nombre, ROSA, te doy mi palabra  
-¿Qué vale la palabra de una bruja…? –Dijo Battler mientras veía lo que estaba ocurriendo  
- **~Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, siempre~**

Beatrice miro con algo de rencor hacia Battler, quien se quedó confundido al repentino odio de la bruja

-Al contrario de ti  
-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Battler aun confundido

Beatrice desapareció del metamundo, llevándose a Maria con ella, Shiel desapareciendo junto con ROSA

- **~Tú no cumples tus promesas~** –Se oyó de manera incorpórea por todas direcciones mientras el mundo volvía a la normalidad

***

Buscaron un buen rato, pero no encontraron ni a Rosa ni a Maria, decidieron volver a la mansión principal, pero tampoco estaban ahí

Los adultos, Genji y Nanjo se dirigieron al comedor, mientras Battler y George decidieron ir a la casa de huéspedes para buscar a Maria y a Rosa

-Si Rosa encontró el lugar antes que nosotros…  
-¿Qué pasa con ese lugar? Eva-neesan  
Eva miró a Kyrie, respiró profundamente –No es nada…  
Kyrie miro a Eva sin ningún sentimiento en su rostro –Si me permiten iré al sanitario, enseguida vuelvo –La frialdad en su voz era obvia, con un toque extraño de crueldad  
Una vez que Kyrie se fue, Hideyoshi se acercó a su esposa -¿Eva?  
-No confió en Kyrie… algo sabe que nosotros no… Amor, tú también te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?  
Hideyoshi asintió –El oro de tu padre bien puede estar oculto en la mansión que dicen  
Eva asintió –No estoy segura, pero bien puede ser… si mis hermanos están ahí, es que debieron haber resuelto el epitafio

Genji guardo silencio en todo momento, solo de pie sin decir nada, cerca del Doctor que pareciera estaba descansando

-Genji –Empezó a preguntar Eva –¿Padre tenía...?- Y se detuvo, pensando por un buen momento en silencio mientras Hideyoshi veía confundido

Eva se movió a toda velocidad del comedor hacia la sala del retrato, mientras veía el epitafio una última vez

Releyendo cada una de las frases, con ayuda de que en si ningún crimen había sido descubierto aún, era aún más fácil pensar

Silencio, con solo el sonido del reloj y su esposo esperando detrás de ella que era lo que había pasado

-No… estábamos mal, el oro no está en Kuwadorian


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Texto en rojo~  
> //Texto en azul//  
> ¬Texto en gris¬

-Es un momento extraño para aparecer –Dijo Shiel, mirando a la bruja enfrente de ella, en el jardín de rosas

Su vestido violeta, su cabello corto, sus ojos azules, tomando té, cerrando los ojos

-Yo apareceré siempre que pueda resolver el epitafio –Dijo satisfecha Eva-Beatrice

Shiel miró al mundo en el tablero, lo que estaba pasando  
Una ida a la biblioteca, avisar a Genji que saldrían, una carrera hacia la puerta a la tierra dorada

-¿Qué es lo que tú y mi antecesora planean?  
-¿Te refieres al juego?  
-Me refiero a Battler

Silencio

-No sé de qué habla –Dijo Shiel en monótono  
-Le están dando a Battler demasiadas pistas, no sé si lo saben, pero hay muchas brujas y goats tratando de desgarrar MI caja del gato –El “mi” retumbó fuerte, molesto, Shiel tuvo que esperar a que dejara de escucharse para poder hablar  
-Esta caja de gato es de Beatrice, no tuya  
-Yo soy Eva-Beatrice, yo soy la culpable de todo, ¡Por supuesto esta es mi caja de gato!–Eva miró al cielo, todas las brujas que estaban mirando, leyendo, asomándose para ver esta farsa –Y no dejaré que una oportunista como tú la abra –Dijo desapareciendo en millones de mariposas

Shiel comió una galleta, cuando se vio a si misma de regreso en la sala del té, junto con Beato, Battler, Maria y ROSA

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Beatrice  
-Nada importante…  
-¡Shiel! –Apenas se escuchó su voz y Lambdadelta apareció en uno de los asientos, no parecía nada contenta con la bruja de lo desafortunado -¿Qué significa esto? –Dijo señalando la versión joven de Ushiromiya Rosa, ROSA, que estaba en un lado tratando de no hacer ningún comentario  
-Es mi pieza, Lady Beatrice me lo permitió  
Lambda se mordió levemente la uña de su pulgar por encima de sus guantes –No sé qué este pensado Beato, ¡pero más les vale no pasarse de listas! –Y dicho esto, desapareció en una explosión de colores

-¿En verdad está bien que yo esté aquí?  
-¡U-uu! ¡Por supuesto mamá! –Dijo Maria sonriendo

ROSA sonrió tiernamente a Maria, todo el dolor, rencor y sufrimiento que sentía antes se había ido

Tenía a su hija ahí enfrente de ella, con eso era suficiente el milagro que estaba recibiendo

-ROSA, para poder recuperar a tu hija, fuera de Metamundo, tendrás que seguir los crepúsculos, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?  
-¿Tendré que matar a alguien? –Dijo ROSA despacio, como tratando de comprender lo que estaba preguntando, solo siendo recibida por un leve asentimiento de Shiel –Está bien… sé a quién quiero

***

Uno pensaría que sería a Eva quien perseguiría como sacrificio  
Eva fue quien más le acosaba cuando era niña  
Es quien tiene una familia feliz, un hijo modelo, un esposo cariñoso  
Pero al momento de acercarse por los pasillos de la mansión principal, otro pensamiento lleno su cabeza  
Eva después de todo, había llorado por un pez muerto hace tiempo, ella era su hermana, sabía que, en el fondo, Eva sabía el precio de una vida  
Así que su furia se centró en alguien más

***

-¡No tiene ningún sentido! ¡Nadie de ellos mataría a una niña! –Gritó Battler con bastante molestia en su voz –Además, ¿Cómo sé que Maria está muerta? ¡De nuevo no hay cuerpo!

Shiel miró a Battler, luego a Beatrice pidiendo autorización  
Maria solo estaba observando desde una esquina junto con Sakutaro, Beatrice miró hacia ellos y negó con la cabeza

-No puedo confirmarlo ni negarlo  
-¿Por qué no? –Demandó Battler  
-Si respondo, puedo dañar a la Maria aquí presente, en el momento que hable con la verdad gris, mis palabras en remolino destrozarán a Maria parte por parte, ¿quieres eso?

Battler miró a Maria, mordiéndose las comisuras del labio, sabía que esa Maria no era real, pero ver a una niña destrozada de esa manera, no era algo que él quisiera ver

Ya había pasado con-

-¿Estamos de acuerdo que esta es una pelea de realidad contra ficción? –Interrumpió Shiel sus pensamientos, haciéndole olvidar por completo lo que estaba pensando, solo asintiendo en respuesta –Es decir, que la existencia de nosotras en este plano, no te debería de importar, ¿estamos de acuerdo? Si no, no responderé

Battler miró a Lady Maria, y luego asintió, Shiel volteó a ver a Beatrice y está también asintió

-Lady Maria, como ves, está viva y bien,  Ushiromiya Maria, está muerta, no hubo falsedades en sus últimos momentos

El remolino gris generado por las palabras de Shiel se acercó con gran velocidad a Maria, pero se deshizo apenas iba a tocarla  
Lady Maria había dejado de ser Ushiromiya Maria, era como si fueran entidades aparte  
Algo al respecto, hizo un fuerte “clic” en la cabeza de Battler, pero aunque ahí estaba, no podía señalar exactamente que era

-Es como si fuera alguien y no alguien al mismo tiempo –Murmuró para si  
Beatrice se puso de pie apenas escuchó –Iré por el siguiente crepúsculo, ROSA es una excelente adición, pero aún tengo que hacer los crepúsculos yo misma

Y desapareció en un millar de mariposas

***

Eva y su esposo habían desaparecido de la mansión principal, Genji y Nanjo seguían ahí, pero Kyrie prefirió distanciarse  
Aun su mente no comprendía lo que había pasado con Jessica y Shannon, era demasiado surreal, demasiado imposible  
Normalmente sus instintos nunca le han fallado, pero el haber visto dos jóvenes asesinadas por cosas extrañas era otra cosa, sencillamente eso no debió ocurrir  
Y de repente un grito y un golpe, Kyrie corrió hacia donde lo había escuchado solo para encontrar a Battler sentado en el suelo y George ayudándolo a ponerse de pie

-¡Estúpido piso! –Se quejó Battler  
-Supongo es normal –Dijo George con una sonrisa algo picara -hemos estado entrando y saliendo, se pondría resbaloso por el agua y lodo  
-Si pero- ¡Ah! ¡Kyrie-san!  
-Bienvenidos, ¿tuvieron suerte?

Battler miró a George, el solo negó con la cabeza

-No hay nadie en la casa de huéspedes, pensamos que, si nos quedábamos un poco más, habría posibilidad que alguien viniera, pero nada… ¿Dónde están mis padres?  
-Genji dijo que salieron a investigar, van los dos juntos, así que no creo que debas preocuparte, no creo que tarden –Dijo Kyrie sonriendo amablemente

George sonrío de regreso, se sentía mal por la repentina desaparición de Shannon, pero parte de él aún se esforzaba en imaginar que nada estaba pasando, que de seguro era alguna broma de los adultos a los demás

–Deberíamos ir con Genji y el doctor Nanjo entonces, ya está avanzando más el día, sería mejor preparar una cena

Kyrie asintió y los tres se empezaron a mover, pero Battler se detuvo apenas llegaron al retrato de Beatrice

-¿Battler?  
-Kyrie-san –Empezó a decir -¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

George volteo a ver, algo curioso, pero prefirió el seguir adelante dejándolos solos, ya los vería en el comedor  
Kyrie y Battler se quedaron solos

-Quería preguntarte por lo de Jessica y Shannon, sobre que es fue lo que pasó  
Kyrie cruzo los brazos, mirando al suelo –Si te soy sincera Battler… no tengo ni la menor idea que pasó…

-Pero es decir, tú estabas con ellas, ¿no?, debiste haber visto algo

Kyrie aun permanecía en silencio, hasta que suspiró profundamente, tal vez si le decía a Battler no la consideraría tan loca

Battler habia salido con historias aun peores del tiempo que se conocían

-Pues veras Battler-kun-

En ese momento se oyó un silbido acercándose y de repente, sangre  
Battler no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando Kyrie ya estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor

-¡Le di! -Leviathan no podía creer lo que habia hecho, en muchos juegos nunca habia logrado realmente perforar a Kyrie

Y no lo hubiera hecho si no fuera que Kyrie estaba distraída

-¡Kyrie-san!

La estaca desapareció antes de que Battler mirara  
Battler quien estaba en parte distraído no vio a la estaca desclavarse e irse  
Kyrie, quien vio la estaca, y sentía la sangre de su herida, empezó a entrar en algo parecido al pánico

-¡Battler corre!

Battler vio con horror la herida de Kyrie

-¿Una bala?

Es lo único racional que cruzaba su mente en ese momento

-¡Que corras!  
-¡No sin ti Kyrie-san!

Battler la cargo como pudo y se la intento llevar de ahí

-Es inútil, Battler –Se oyó a Beatrice burlarse, acercándose como una voz incorpórea hacia ambos

Se oían múltiples silbidos, Battler debía llegar al comedor, debía llegar con los demás  
Cuando Battler llego al comedor, la puerta estaba cerrada

-¡George-niisan! ¡Abre!  
-¿Battler?  
-¡Abre!

Los silbidos se aproximaban, más y más hacia ellos

Battler gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, pensando una y otra vez que ese era el final, que algo estaba intentando matarles, que algo estaba justamente detrás de ellos con sus garras justo sobre su nuca  
Y se oyó un “clic”, anunciando que la puerta estaba abierta  
Los silbidos se detuvieron de golpe, George abrió la puerta para encontrar a Kyrie herida y a Battler sin aire

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué rayos paso?!

Nanjo y Genji se aproximaron a toda prisa  
Kyrie, aparentemente en el vientre, traía una herida, y estaba poco a poco perdiendo la conciencia

***

Battler analizaba la situación  
La herida de Kyrie no había sido mortal, pero si la había dejado en mal estado, necesitaría ir a un hospital tan pronto como la tormenta se tranquilizara  
Pero no se había oído ningún disparo, más que los silbidos que Battler mencionaba  
¿Pudo haber un disparo en medio de un trueno de afuera? Era probable, pero los únicos que estaban afuera de la casa era Eva y Hideyoshi  
¿Ellos habían sido los que atacaron a Kyrie? ¿Eva había matado a Maria con sus propias manos? ¿Habría esperado a que George se alejara para no involucrarlos?

-¿Y? ¿Ya tienes una teoría de lo que está pasando?

Shiel se apareció en el jardín de rosas frente a Battler

-No has usado el azul desde lo de Kinzo, ¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?

Battler miró al tablero frente a él, las piezas negras eran mayores que las piezas blancas, pero estas no parecían estar en ningún lado, Battler ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera piezas blancas en primer lugar

Tal vez era un Jaque Mate desde un inicio

-Piensa

Battler volteó a ver a Shiel, Shiel le miraba con seriedad, no realmente expresando ninguna emoción en particular

-¿Has pensado sobre las verdades? ¿Puedes confiar en ellas?

“Solo confía en el rojo”

Su cabeza de repente recordó esa pequeña parte del último juego, pero aun su mente estaba confusa al respecto

Battler guardo silencio mirando con frustración a la bruja, deseando que mejor le dijera lo que quería decir

-¿Qué pensó la pieza tuya cuando vio a Kyrie cuando la estaca la ataco?  
Battler trato de concentrarse –Pensé que sería una bala, pero…  
-¿”Pero no porque era una estaca? Dime, ¿dónde está la estaca que mencionas?

Battler se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta

Ok, si era una bala, y la cubrió el sonido de un trueno, por ejemplo, la bala debería estar dentro de Kyrie aun, ¿no?

-Has creado con tu mente varios dispositivos lanza-estacas para matar gente, pero que tal si la respuesta es más simple, ¿y si alguien con un arma diferente hizo la herida y luego puso la estaca en su lugar?

Una réplica traslucida de una de las estacas apareció en la mano de Shiel

-Es decir, muchas veces se dijo de la estaca como medio del asesinato, pero también se recalco el hecho de que se necesitaba mucha fuerza para hacer que atravesaran para matar, este juego no es diferente

Battler recordó la herida que había visto en Rosa y Maria

-Significa, que esas heridas, ¿fueron heridas de bala?  
-Tal vez, pueden ser cualquier tipo de heridas, de cualquier arma

***

-¿Por qué tenemos que obedecerla? ¡Ella mató a-!

Un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Chiester 410 de parte de 00 la hizo callar de inmediato

-No estamos aquí para desafiar ordenes –El tono de 00 era monótono, como si no quisiera demostrar emoción en ese momento –Además, vi que fallaste a propósito, 410

410 miro a 00 algo molesta, por supuesto que había fallado a propósito, normalmente no fallaría con un objetivo tan descuidado, hasta con la guardia baja se podría decir

Pero era quien daba las órdenes la culpable, la culpable de que ella no pudiera concentrarse

45 permanecía en silencio, pareciendo escuchar las voces en el salón

ROSA se acercó a las 3, las tres poniéndose defensivas en el exacto momento que estaba a menos de un metro -¿Entonces no le di?

-Las estacas de Lady Beatrice hicieron un espléndido trabajo, pero…

La estaca debía estar esta vez en  “destroza el estómago y mata” pero no necesariamente tiene que morir por la herida en el estomago

45 miró justo al lado de la puerta del comedor, como en la pared había un agujero muy distinguible de las armas de las Chiester -410 y yo fallamos por poco –Dijo 45, mirando al suelo por lo específicas de sus palabras, si habían fallado por poco, pero habían fallado a propósito

410 empezó a murmurar algo sobre Lady Maria prestándolas aun sabiendo lo que paso, pero la sonrisa de ROSA le hizo detenerse en ese mismo momento

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad, muchas gracias

Las tres se quedaron mirando a ROSA anonadadas, 410 se mordió tan fuerte el labio inferior que este empezó a sangrar y desapareció de ahí

ROSA miró confundida a 00, ella prefirió no decir nada, esquivando su mirada

 

Kyrie estaba descansado en el suelo del comedor, Genji propuso moverse a la sala de estar para que estuvieran más cómodos, pero Battler señaló que el asaltante posiblemente aun este en la mansión

-Battler-kun, ¿Qué se supone paso haya atrás?  
Battler se quedó pensando -No estoy seguro, era un tipo de bala o algo así…  
-¡¿Bala?! –Dijo George, aterrado

Todo el mundo guardo silencio

-Tengo… ¡Tengo que ir afuera!  
-Con todo respeto –Dijo Nanjo acercándose –Nuestra mejor opción será no salir de aquí, puede ser bastante peligroso  
George guardó silencio un momento, luego suspiro –Lo lamento, debo de ir  
-¡George-niisan!  
-He estado pensando en esto como una broma absurda, pero… ¡Si realmente estamos en peligro! ¡Debo de buscar a Shannon ahora mismo!

De repente se oyeron pasos corriendo hacia la puerta, poniendo a todos con los nervios de punta

-Tenemos que movernos –Dijo Genji, cargando con cuidado a Kyrie

***

-¿Has leído Agatha Christie?

Battler volvió de sus pensamientos, confundido por la pregunta, solo asintiendo con la cabeza

-Esta situación es muy parecida a sus libros, en el que se engaña al lector, la respuesta está enfrente de sus narices, pero sobre complicar las cosas con tan buenas bases, no llevara a nada bueno, Ushiromiya Battler, tu eres el lector en este caso

Battler miró a la bruja, algo confundido, ¿le estaba ayudando?

No, la última vez que una conocida de Beato lo “ayudo”, término casi aceptando que todo esto se debía a magia, termino casi rindiéndose

Debía permanecer con la guardia en alto

-Te lo pondré fácil –Dijo Shiel, para luego hacer aparecer una copia del tablero justo al lado del original, 18 piezas blancas, 1 pieza negra, la reina  
-Hay un máximo de 17 personas vivas en esta isla antes del comienzo del juego, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Battler volvió a asentir, eso mismo había dicho beato al inicio de este juego

-¿Pero si entiendes que hay un infinito número de cuerpos muertos?  
Battler parpadeó confundido, ¿”Infinitos”? -¿Cómo que infinitos?  
-Es decir, Kinzo está muerto cuando el juego comienza,  pero aun su cuerpo está contando aquí

Señalo la pieza de la torre, la tiró simbolizando la muerte del patriarca de los Ushiromiya

-No hay más de 17 personas vivas en la isla, pero el número de personas muertas puede aumentar a un número infinito, ¿Qué tal si hay un montón de cadáveres debajo de la isla? ¿Qué tal si alguien naufragó y murió en sus costas mientras todo esto pasaba?  
-En parte entiendo, ¿pero de qué sirve tener más personas muertas?  
-No hay más de 17 personas en la isla, pero no estas contando los cuerpos, ¿o sí? El número de cuerpos entonces no importa, no es relevante para esa verdad  
-Eso supongo  
-Entonces, si no importa, ¿Qué tal si reducimos el número de cuerpos?, hay un máximo de 17 personas, nunca se estableció un “mínimo”

***

Kyrie yacía en la sala, lo que sea que la hubiera atacado le habia dado hacia el estomago  
El dolor seguía ahí, y estaba segura que empezaría con fiebre de un momento a otro, pero más que todo estaba luchando por mantenerse consiente  
Kyrie ya tenía la idea de que algo o alguien los estaba atacando, así que ya podía temer por la seguridad de la gente desaparecida, quien sabe si estuviera desaparecida o muerta  
Jessica y Shannon definitivamente estaban muertas, aun no sabía cómo, pero lo estaban, pero eso no detuvo a George de salir por la puerta de atrás  a buscarla una vez que terminaron de registrar y al parecer “no encontraron a nadie dentro”, los demás saliendo por él, dejando a Kyrie sola con Nanjo  
El día estaba acabando, Nanjo decidió buscar un botiquín más completo en el área de los sirvientes, así que por ahora Kyrie estaba sola  
En ese momento el teléfono de la sala sonó  
Eso es extraño, Genji les habia dicho que los teléfonos no servían  
Kyrie se levantó como pudo, tal vez era una llamada del exterior  
Su visión era borrosa, sus pasos dolorosos, pero esa llamada parecía la más importante a contestar en ese momento

-¿Hola? –Kyrie se esforzó por hablar lo más claro que podía, esperando por la voz de otra persona fuera de la isla

Silencio

De repente, una niña cantando

-¡¿Hola?!

La niña siguió, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Kyrie, Kyrie entonces reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Maria

-¡¿Maria-chan?!

Sin respuesta, solo la voz de Maria que seguía cantando

-¡Maria-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

De nueva cuenta ni una palabra  
Se oyó de repente un sonido como de reloj  
Los únicos relojes estaban en el comedor donde habían estado discutiendo hasta tarde  
Y en el cuarto de Kinzo

***  
===

Fuera del mundo las brujas viajeras seguían observando

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Las cosas parecían seguir bien dentro del juego, pero desde hace buen rato, había perdido de vista a Shiel y a Battler

-Sera mejor que los busque, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, ¡Volveré en un momento Bern! –Y dicho esto desapareció en un millón de colores

Bernkastel por mientras se quedó viendo hacia Kyrie, apoyada en las paredes, forzándose a caminar

===  
***

Shiel y Battler cambiaban constantemente de realidad, a metamundo, al jardín de rosas y a la sala de te, Shiel mas que todo intentaba distraer a las brujas viajeras de que posaran su vista en lo que hacia

-El pensamiento es lo que mas tienen los humanos, pero los humanos tienen otra capacidad: dejar su cabeza en blanco

Seir apareció al lado de Battler

- **//Ya que las personas difieren de los cuerpos, puede haber mas cuerpos, por el método de incertidumbre también a su vez puede haber menos cuerpos en esta isla//  
** -Pero he convivido completamente con las 17 personas en esta isla  
-¿Reconoces la existencia de esas 17 personas?  
- **~Lo acredito~**  
-Entonces una pregunta, eres Ushiromiya Battler, ¿verdad?

Battler recordó que Beato le habia preguntado una cosa similar en el último juego, el asintió con la cabeza

-Repítelo en rojo  
- **~Soy Ushiromiya Battler~  
** - **~Ushiromiya Battler es hijo de Ushiromiya Asumu~** –Dijo Caim, lanzando un enorme fragmento de verdad roja hacia Battler, clavándose en el centro de su pecho

Pero no dolía en absoluto, Battler sabía muy bien porque -En el juego pasado quedo claro que… **~No soy hijo de Asumu, pero sigo siendo Ushiromiya Battler, hijo de Ushiromiya Rudolf~** –El cristal en rojo desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

-Pero si apareciera una persona en la isla, hijo de Ushiromiya Asumu, también seria Ushiromiya Battler, porque se ha dicho en rojo que Ushiromiya Battler es hijo de Ushiromiya Asumu  
- **//Entonces, se puede asumir que los nombres de todas las piezas en realidad son títulos//** –Dijo Seir  
- **~Acreditando a una persona, solo acredita su esencia~** –Dijo Caim

Battler guardo silencio, Shiel se puso de pie

-Ahora dispara, sé que tienes algo en mente, no te preocupes, no me dañaras

Battler miro a la bruja, estaba listo para usar su arma


End file.
